Inercia
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Personajes de "LatinHetalia Works"][Long-Fic][Argentina x Chile][Yaoi] Sabía que sus manos, bajo los guantes de un purísimo blanco, estaban cubiertas de sangre, al igual que las heridas en su corazón, que ahora debían de estar más manchadas todavía... Y que Argentina no iba a perdonarlo jamás...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para representar a los países en este fic son propiedad de Ayumi, administradora de la página Latin-Hetalia Works. Yo solo me tomé la libertad de hacerles retratar… esto, que sí es de mi autoría. (?)**

 **Advertencia:** sí, soy Argentina, traté de mantenerme neutral ante los asuntos y enterarme lo máximo que pude sobre las situaciones. Pido que **no se desesperen** , hasta para entender el título hay que **esperar hasta el final del fic** , así que no me odien ni me tomen apunte por las situaciones que pasan. Tratemos de ser **neutrales** , **no hice esto para ofender a nadie.**

El fic es **ArgChi** (Argentina y Chile), pero éstos **NO SON Martín y Manuel** (sigue siendo ArgChi, siguen teniendo la misma historia atrás y personalidades muy similares) también va a haber insinuaciones de acercamientos entre otros personajes (me gusta mucho shippear, así que va a verse un tanto de todo XD).

Este fic está siendo publicado a su vez en wattpad.

Sin más; allá va…

.

.

 **Inercia**

.

Prólogo

.

Se sentía un frío más fuerte esa mañana, Chile no sabía si por la mirada que Uruguay le envió todo el tiempo por sobre la mesa, si por la falta de Argentina e Inglaterra en el lugar, o porque había abierta una hendija de una de las ventanas superiores del salón. La cuestión era que, después de un rato ahí sentado y cuando ya estaban poniéndose en pie para irse, empezó a congelarse.

Uruguay fue el primero en salir, a paso presuroso, como si hubiera querido hacerlo desde que empezaron a comentar a todos los motivos de la reunión. La verdad era que, apenas empezaron a enumerar a los involucrados y lo que pasaba allá afuera, él mismo había tenido una sensación horrible y arrebatadora con su decisión. Sentía una culpa garrafal.

"—Cuéntale a nuestro invitado —fueron las únicas palabras de su jefe, que le hizo dar un respingo por lo pedido y le congeló la sangre al sentir el fierro de un arma justo en su cien. Por más miradas asesinas que le enviara, no podía ignorar sus órdenes; estaba al mando, era el jefe de su patria.

No le quedó otra."

Inglaterra lo paró cuando ya se encontraban en la salida del edificio de juntas, parecía fresco y autosuficiente, completamente enorgullecido, como si acabase de aplastar a una mosca molesta. Y Chile se contagió brevemente de todo aquel esplendor representado por él; era su modelo a seguir, era quizá a quien más admirase en todo el mundo hasta entonces.

En otro momento, ayudarlo había sido todo un honor. En uno donde no estuviesen obligándolo, quizá.

Definitivamente no podía sentirse mejor o peor por recordar al inglés sentado frente a su jefe, esperando a que él hablase, sin importarle los motivos por los que lo haría. Lo único que el europeo deseaba era ganar, no importaba los modos.

—¡Hey, Chile! —Hubo exclamado el inglés, acomodándose la corbata mientras se acercaba, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia total, entreverada con lo que parecía un gesto amistoso. Se suponía que llevaban añares siendo amigos conocidos, pero igual Inglaterra se notaba incómodo al hablarle ese día—. Thanks you for all, no creo que hubiera podido sin tu… eh… ¿ayuda? —dudó las palabras, que parecieron dolerle en el pecho.

En realidad no le había importado nada el método, ¿verdad?

El joven sonrió con pocos tintes de realismo, tomando una de sus manos y estrechándola con firmeza. El rubio no tardó en seguir de largo, dejándolo solo con la confirmación de que acababa de ganar.

Se obligó a permanecer ahí, con el frío tan repentino y extraño calándole los huesos, como si todo el mundo estuviese repentinamente helado. Y se acordó de cuando apenas podía levantarse en los cimientos de lo que era él, cómo estaba de destruido y con las manos cubiertas de sangre, propia y ajena, cuando finalmente decidió independizarse.

Y se acordó de cómo él estaba en las mismas condiciones; aislado, perdido, con la piel blanca salpicada en el dolor y la angustia por la que pasaron para llegar a ser quienes eran, a crecer sin las represiones o las obligaciones de seguir a otros. La sensación de ser alguien más, de ser ellos, de finalmente estar entrando en una aparente época de tranquilidad…

Memoró las tierras reclamadas y perdidas a manos del otro, el rojo pintando las calles, los mares, los ríos y las montañas, que no dejaron ese tinte sino hasta otros muchísimos años después, cuando al fin algo de luz pareció llenarles los refugios y sacarlos de la oscuridad andante que eran ambos.

Porque pese a que tuvieran siempre conflictos territoriales y haya uno ganado al otro en ciertos temas, habían sufrido las mismas cosas en el mismo período de tiempo y salido de ellas al mismo también. Entre tires y aflojes.

Y él: tan despreocupado y tranquilo pese a las garras que lo sujetaban, pese a los arañazos y morenotes que decoraban su físico y su interior, tan enfrascado en seguir su actitud y su personalidad propia, sin afiliaciones más de las que quedaron en las costumbres propias. Mirando hacia arriba, pero también a su alrededor, quizá como todos en aquella parte del mundo hacían, ya que se estaban conociendo apenas como países.

Y entonces, se veía a sí soltándose de las garras oscuras, mientras sentía al otro encerrarse entre las mismas, gracias en parte a Inglaterra y, por ende, gracias en parte a sí.

Chile suspiró, observando sus manos enguantadas y la opresión en su cuello, la ropa negra y el símbolo militar sobre su corazón, la que muchos países del sur estaban compartiendo por entonces. Ellos dos no eran los únicos que sufrían por los jefes dictatoriales, que los habían puesto más en contra que nunca y hecho disparar contra el otro sin miramientos…

Pero sabía que sus manos, bajo los guantes de un purísimo blanco, estaban cubiertas de sangre, al igual que las heridas en su corazón, que ahora debían de estar más manchadas todavía…

Y que Argentina no iba a perdonarlo jamás.


	2. Inercia 1

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 1**

.

 _—_ Papai _, ¿por qué es tan pesado?_

 _—_ Bai _, ¿por qué se queja tanto?_

 _Eran tan pequeños cuando él apareció bajo los brazos de Tehuelche, según les contaron, que tanto para él como para los otros vecinos no tuvieron nunca una vida sin el muchacho. Y era en efecto; Argentina había nacido allí, fue de los primeros en hacerlo, apenas poco después que México, Brasil y Perú. Por lo que, cuando Chile llegó, ya estaba ahí; en los brazos del indio patagónico._

 _Tehuelche y Mapuche los criaron más como padres, como también Avá con Paraguay y Bolivia, como Inca con su prole más norteña y Portugal con el suyo y el agregado uruguayo (siendo a su vez el único europeo que se quedó en Sudamérica para criar a su prole desde raíz)._

 _España había llegado cuando los mocosos eran más niños, por lo que se dedicó a adoptarlos en cierto modo a todos los de allí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el idioma español saliera de las bocas de todos y aparecieran vestidos con ropas más elegantes, que les duraban más bien poco en esa formalidad._

 _—¡_ Bai _! —Argentina saltaba a los hombros de su "abuelo", que era enorme en altura y contextura, el pelo llegándole siempre a la cintura. En seguida se percató de que el niño había llegado a la carrera, sacándose la ropa superior puesta por el español y ya con varias manchas de tierra encima._

 _—_ Kalu _, te vas a ganar unos retos enormes._

 _—¡Pero quisieron cortarme el pelo,_ Bai _! —El mocoso lloraba a mares, ganándose con aquello al mayor Tehuelche, que lo juntó en sus brazos del suelo y se lo llevó mientras le contaba historias, alentándolo a que no le demostrara semejante temor cuando le aterraba. Aún con eso, Argentina no permitió ni regresó a que le atasen siguiera el pelo._

 _Por su parte, y ya cuando hubo estado de vuelta por su propia cuenta, Mapuche le destrenzaba el pelo a Chile, que se encontraba sentado entre sus piernas y hacia muecas con cada desenredo. Observaba a su vecino alejándose entre los brazos de su abuelo, y observó de perfil a quien sería la suya. Mapu intimidaba, lo habría hecho a él muchísimo si no conociera su lado maternal y cariñoso._

 _—Es muy ruidoso,_ Papai _—pareció reprochar, la mujer sonrió apenas. Después de una pausa, siguió—. Hoy llegó otra persona con nosotros…_

 _—¿De quién se trata?_

 _—Inglaterra —respondió, escueto, con las manos de su madre sobre la cabeza todavía—. Nos invitó té, pero el_ kimno _lo mordió y huyó. Yo me quedé —Hizo una pausa, la mujer no respondió—. Me gustó el té… —Mapu intuyó en seguida que Chile creía estar traicionando en gran parte lo que le había enseñado hasta entonces._

 _Le terminó de liberar el pelo castaño de las ataduras y lo repasó por entre sus dedos con calma. —Está bien,_ fotem _. Él es tu padre —susurró, bajito y como queriendo que el niño no escuchara, a sabiendas de la ofensa que le resultaba a ella misma aquella adopción del inglés sobre el niño que tenía en sus manos._

 _—No, tú erí_ papai _—Los brazos de la mujer lo rodearon y apretaron con ganas, orgullosa pese a saber que tanto él como Argentina tenían una enorme influencia ajena a esa altura._

 _Ya no eran suyos, ni de Tehuelche ni de Mapuche, aunque tampoco fuesen de España o Inglaterra completamente._

 _Estaban volviéndose ellos._

 _—Y no te enojes con él,_ fotem _. Será tu compañero siempre, después de todo —aclaró, escuchando al niño refunfuñar y quejarse._

 _—¡No quiero al_ kimno _cerca!_

.

 _—¡_ Avá _! —lloriqueó Paraguay, con la mano del mismo sobre su cabeza y presunta hermana escondida detrás. Argentina se reía de lo lindo por haberle hecho caer estrepitosamente en la carrera que todos estaban mandándose, aunque después estuviese recibiendo un tirón de orejas de parte de su_ abuelo _._

 _Chile sacudía la cabeza, manteniendo sus piernas cortas lo más lejos que podía de aquella situación y observando cómo Perú no se animaba a despegarse de los brazos de Inca, quien les había dado vía libre a los otros tres mocosos que llegaron con él y ya estaban peleándose o riéndose de su vecino más cercano._

 _Ninguno de ellos sabía que sus padres o abuelos originarios se habían reunido para comentar el grado de las invasiones extranjeras. Los niños aprovecharon para conocerse un poco más entre ellos y a los que nunca habían visto antes; como los que llegaron más del centro y parecían ser más ruidosos que aquellos que más conocía._

 _Mientras, los mayores se fijaban en cómo todos habían ido abandonado gradualmente su forma de vestir y andar, cómo algunos tenían el pelo recortado y hablaban el español sin más que palabras transformadas de sus idiomas de origen, habiendo abandonado el mismo para ir adaptándose al incluido recientemente. Y además crecían, eran muchachitos ya queriendo entrar en la adolescencia…_

 _Sabían que sus tiempos se acababan allí, como representantes._

 _—¡_ Che _, Chilito! —La voz de Argentina, en compañía de esa palabra en mapuche quetan bien se había arraigado, le trajo un mal presagio. Antes de que terminara de darse vuelta, tenía al muchachito (más alto que él y más fornido, pese a que seguían siendo mocosos) encima, metiéndole pasto bajo la ropa y entre el pelo con ayuda de otro par de niños que no reconoció, y le hacía cosquillas y dieron de vueltas por el piso entre empujones._

 _—¡_ Kimno _…! —Un golpe en su cabeza le cortó el insulto; Mapu lo observaba desde arriba, a ambos en realidad, con una expresión ensombrecida que los achicó._

 _Sus compañeros originarios miraban entre divertidos y atemorizados cómo la madre del sur daba de golpes a ambos niños sureños. Al cabo de todo, Argentina se sobaba el trasero y se secaba los lagrimones al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el chileno (que no tenía idea de por qué había ligado golpes también)._

 _—¡Éste es mi hermano menor! ¡Y éste es México!_

 _Por eso había recibido una tunda, no se había presentado con nadie y estaban por irse._

 _—¿Tu hermano? —preguntó con sorpresa, sintiendo que se le arremolinaba la molestia en su pecho por estar el argentino apretujando al más joven._

 _—¡Sí! Portugal lo está vigilando, pero pudo escaparse y venir. ¿No somos parecidos?_

 _—Pobre de él si así fuera —El argentino refunfuñó a su respuesta, pero a diferencia suya, el más pequeño solo levantó la mano y lo saludó con una carita lo suficiente tierna como para ablandar cualquier corazón. Se parecían mucho también, aunque lo negara; el mismo color de ojos, las mismas expresiones, aunque el pelo del menor fuese más claro._

 _Mapuche los observó a una buena distancia luego de haberles parado el carro a ambos, tanto por desobediencia como por irrespetuoso. Todos aquellos niños eran en parte familia, no de sangre la mayoría, pero sí por nacer en tierras iguales o cercanas. Entre todos tenían un aire inconfundible; una mezcla que espantaba lo europeo aunque se les notase y enmarcaba soberanamente lo que ellos les habían dejado._

 _La mujer se concentró en su niño, que tenía pasto saliéndole de la ropa y en todo el cabello, y en quien siempre andaba molestándolo y haciéndole jugarretas o comentarios para ofenderlo. Supo desde ese mismísimo instante que ellos pasarían por un millar de cosas, pero que no terminarían de separarlos aunque ocurriese lo peor._

 _Fue, quizá, la única que vio desde el inicio lo que pasaría entre ellos; las disputas, las peleas, las amenazas de guerra incompletas, la independencia, y la dependencia también…_

 _Pero pese a ver llegar todo aquello, había más momentos divertidos y calurosos que fríos,_ de momento…

.

No sentía los dedos de ninguna de sus extremidades, ni las piernas ni los brazos. Uno de sus ojos estaba tan sucio que no podía abrirlo por miedo a que más dolor se sumase a la lista. Ya dolían mucho las lágrimas como para permitir otro.

Tenía arañones en la cara y en todo el cuerpo, le sangraban a mares y lo frío del aire le calaba en los pulmones como mil agujas envenenadas. Y lloraba como un nene que se quedaba asfixiado; que no sería levantado por nadie y que no tendría forma de pararse en sus piernas por sí mismo.

¿Qué importaba ya todas las luchas que había impartido? ¿Qué más daba haber conseguido lo que quería si al final todo iba a terminar yéndose a la mierda de esa forma, si no iba a poder defender aquello por lo que había dado una guerra cansina y frustrante? Tenía ganas de escupir en la cara a todo el mundo y mandarlos a donde no los viera otra vez la luz, porque entonces estaba seguro de que, a él por lo menos, no iba a volver a verlo.

Argentina estaba de luto. Lloraba en un río de sangre joven y cientos y miles de esperanzas rotas y deshojadas. A Argentina le dolía el corazón como nunca le había dolido.

Ni siquiera como en su primera guerra. Aunque entonces tenía una energía diferente, quería libertad y la había conseguido por las ganas. Esta vez ya estaba destrozado en muchas partes de sí como para haberle hecho frente a semejante golpiza, recibida por quien no hubo recibido más que una patada en los huevos y unos cuántos arañones, en comparación, y que se había aprovechado de sus mismas heridas y metido los dedos en sus llagas para torturarlo.

¿Cómo había pensado siquiera que iba a poder hacerle frente?

—Las perdí —Ni siquiera reconocía su voz; quebrada por el llanto y destrozada por el clima a su alrededor, (que supuestamente ya no era suyo y no podía creerlo. Seguía a Argentina, iba a seguir siendo propio).

Un par de manos lo agarraron por los hombros y lo levantaron, subiéndolo a su espalda, haciendo que pasara los brazos inertes por cada lado de su cuello y sujetándolo por las piernas para que se mantuviera arriba. Los pasos eran pesados, pero firmes y constantes. Las lágrimas no dejaban a la patria de celeste y blanco, que seguía sollozando y temblando como un nene asustado.

—Dale, negro —Le dijo la voz de quien lo levantó, y Argentina lo reconoció en seguida—. Yo sé que vas a poder salir de ésta, no te me pongas flojo ahora, no después de tanto —Lo decía en un tono que parecía suplicar más que pedir.

Uruguay lo impulsó más hacia arriba cuando lo sintió resbalando de su espalda, afianzando el agarre. Sentía también las lágrimas mojándole, la sangre tibia y su olor metálico por igual. También tenía los ojos brillantes en lágrimas y de tierra, que lo había tapado cuando quisieron echarlo de ahí por ir a buscar a su hermano y corrió a esconderse.

—La puta madre —escuchó que decía contra su ropa, entre hipidos y más maldiciones.

Era una herida latente que él sentía en su propio corazón. Argentina no iba a sanar tan rápido de esa, faltarían años y mil guerras, si es que salía vivo de ella (y que iba a hacerlo aunque él tuviese que revivirlo a golpes). Todavía le quedaba mucho para seguir vivo, todavía le quedaba por lo que pelear, aunque sintiese en ese momento que ya no había nada.


	3. Inercia 2

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 2**

.

 _—_ _¡_ Papai _! —chilló Chile, haciendo que Mapu levantara la cabeza y observara a un par de jóvenes flacuchos, vistiendo como lo hacía cualquier mezcla entre europeo e indígena; con ropa gastada, como si se la pusieran y se la cambiaran cuando ya no podía entrarle un agujero más, y con las coronas y colgantes pertenecientes a su estirpe; uno de ellos con el pelo largo._

 _La mujer suspiró profundamente, mostrando un inicio de sonrisa que podía ser mucha muestra de alegría. Le causaba cierta gracia ver a su hijo siendo acosado por el otro, que se reía malicioso y lo apretaba entre sus brazos sin intenciones de soltarlo, al parecer diciendo cosas insinuantes en el secreto de su cercanía, tensando al menor y logrando que se removiera con más ganas._

 _Argentina se reía de lo lindo._

 _—_ _¡Che, dale,_ ienú _! —pidió alto, en una mezcla bárbara idiomas, bajando un poco más la cabeza y acercándose otra vez a su oreja, abrazándolo con fuerza por atrás, justo por la cintura—. Quiero darte un beso —canturreó. Y España estaría orgullosísimo del retoño que crecía bajo las manos de los indios, por cómo se comportaba con su compañero más reservado._

 _—_ _¡_ Kimno _! —insultó—. ¡No seái molesto!_

 _Tehuelche llegó junto a Mapuche, que seguía sacudiendo la cabeza ante los insultos e insinuaciones entre los otros. El hombre alto y fornido, cubierto de pieles y con el pelo negro larguísimo, tenía a su caballo tras él, siendo su más fiel compañero. Observó a su nieto tratando de ser alejado por el chileno, con resignación._

 _—_ Tasenk _—murmuró con cierta desdicha, siendo escuchado por su acompañante._

 _—_ _Se llevan bien,_ weñüy _—señaló divertida—. Aunque a veces no entiendo lo que hablan._

 _—_ _Ya son parte extranjera,_ ienú _. Inca y Avá están en la misma situación con los suyos —suspiró, sentándose en el suelo a su lado—._ Kalu _no quiere mucho a los gringos, pero tiene especial rabia contra tu… ¿conocido?_

 _—_ _Inglaterra no es más que cercano a mi hijo hoy, y quiere más de lo que puede conseguir, trató muchas veces de poner a tu mocoso de su lado. No va a poder hacerlo, sin embargo, lo has dicho. Pero se ve que últimamente está viviendo con un par de ellos._

 _—_ _España y Romano son otra historia, son quienes tratan de encargarse de él a la distancia, los acepta y mantiene al margen al mismo tiempo, lleva muchas costumbres de ellos._

 _Una pausa en la charla les permitió sentir el viento de la tarde sobre sus pieles, refrescándoles las ideas mientras veían sin ver a los más jóvenes, que jugaban de esa manera que se volvía costumbre, sin percatarse de cómo se iban alejando cada vez más de quienes los criaron._

 _Éstos eran quienes se daban cuenta de cómo crecían…_

 _—_ _¿Viene en tu busca cuando necesita ayuda?_

 _Tehuelche negó. —Ni el tuyo llega a pedírtela tampoco —Ella le dio la razón sin mosquear._

 _Pero no podían evitar el dolor de sentirse apartados y pequeños, en comparación de lo que demostraban llegar a ser los mocosos ya no tan mocosos…_

 _Se pusieron en pie apenas unos segundos después, dirigiéndose al sur en compañía. Los dos más jóvenes seguían en su mundo de riñas y juegos, revolcándose en el pasto, empujándose, maldiciendo y riendo._

 _Argentina le apretó las mejillas al chileno, que tenía lagrimones en los ojos y el entrecejo arrugado de molestia…_

.

Chile nunca había sentido mucha simpatía por los demás países, no por nada era catalogado como solitario, reservado y gruñón. Pero ciertamente, los problemas que tenía con sus vecinos no habían sido de gran alcurnia.

Había perdido y ganado territorios al igual que ellos, tomó decisiones vivas que sirvieron para mantener el orden físico entre todos, a tal punto que incluso en lo emocional comenzó a acercarse a ellos (al menos hasta poder estar en la misma habitación sin sentir incomodidad e incluso llegar a pasarlo bien).

El problema era que, ahora, empezaba a sentir que había metido la pata.

A la siguiente reunión no era únicamente el uruguayo quien lo miraba de forma asesina o el que tenía aparentes problemas emocionales. Todos sus vecinos le dedicaban una mirada lastimera o tensa, como si sufrieran algo con él.

Se suponía que pasaban por una crisis unánime, todos tenían el sol manchado de negro en sus patrias por aquel entonces (referencia que usaban para hablar de los golpes de estado). No era idiota, el que él se hubiese puesto del otro lado ante el problema grave de uno de ellos, pareció haberlo tachado de alguna manera más oscura por los demás.

Argentina no apareció y eso volvió más lúgubre, si se podía, la sala llena de caras largas y preocupación. USA y Canadá apenas y cruzaron un par de palabras antes de que se diera por finalizada la reunión americana. Los países latinos estaban independientes, pero manipulados por la oscuridad que personificaban a sus líderes y que si afectaba a uno, en gran parte mantenía en vilo a los otros.

Eso; tener a aquellas sombras moviéndose como si fueran los mismísimos representantes de las naciones, volvía las juntas un tanto desesperantes e incómodas, siendo como hablar con una pared.

Lo peor era que, desde la pasada guerra hacía unos cuantos días entre Inglaterra y Argentina, todos parecían tener una mezcla de cansancio, frustración, angustia y una determinación que parecía querer eliminar todo aquello que los afectaba internamente.

¿Sería el comienzo del final de sus penumbras? No lo sabían, pero casi volvían a verse como las masas salvajes que se rebelaron contra los europeos en aquellas épocas en que eran otras cosas. Casi parecían verse como entonces; con el incentivo de echar todo lo malo por la ventana.

 _Casi._

— _Como ele está?_ —Brasil era el único que intentaba parecer más animoso, no borraba su sonrisa aunque fuera triste y su portugués era lo que más se escuchaba haciendo preguntas e intentando dar charla. Uruguay lo agradecía muchísimo, algo que extrañaba de su derrotado hermano era aquello mismo: lo espontáneo, lo burlesco, lo ruidoso, cómo hacía que se volviera todo una trivialidad.

—Casi no sale de la cama. Está rotísimo —declaró, suspirando de camino a la salida y a su casa. El brasileño le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

—Se pondrá bien —dijo en un español entonado, queriendo confortarlo.

—Volvió distinto, ¿sabés? Ayer fui a verlo, como todos los días, tiene un mal humor asqueroso y un cansancio horrible; se está pudriendo de sentirse así. En cualquier momento vuelve y, te apuesto, que es el primero que se libra de todas éstas guarangadas que nos están comiendo a todos.

El moreno se rió abiertamente, mirando a su alrededor y descubriendo a todos más exaltados, en cierta forma. Más malhumorados, más imprudentes, más con ganas de mandar todo a la mismísima mierda. Y sonrió conforme, porque eso significaba que en serio lo malo estaba por irse, aunque no supieran qué otra cosa peor o mejor podía venir.

Pero, principalmente, significaba que no tendrían más guantes para tapar las manos manchadas de sangre, ni uniforme militar para encubrir las torturas y la represión.

—Eso es muy bueno, ¡espero que se empiece a aparecer en las juntas de los _primos_! —Uruguay sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero; que Argentina aparezca en los rejuntes que hacían con Paraguay y Bolivia, además de México y los demás países sudamericanos (que solían caer como invitados especiales), podía llegar a significar una excelente mejoría.

—Mañana a la noche tenemos una, ¿no? —Se preguntó el uruguayo, recibiendo un asentimiento—. Voy a tratar de convencerlo.

A unos cuantos pasos de ellos, Chile mantenía la vista perdida en su andar y el oído en la conversación ajena (algo muy impropio de él). Se preguntó cómo estaría realmente el argentino, si tan demacrado como decía su hermano o más bien en un shock de indiferencia que trataba de superar, porque estaba seguro de que superaría la pérdida y seguiría adelante. Todos lo habían hecho en situaciones similares, ¿verdad?

— _Sí, pero tú ni ninguno de ellos ha tenido una guerra sumada a los golpes._

Tragó seco, sintiéndose un poco preocupado y a la vez queriendo sentirse seguro. Él no podría estar tan mal, ¿o sí? No debería de tener ganas de ver cómo avanzaba o cómo se quedaba, ¿verdad?

.

 _—_ Ketenshk _—murmuró el mayor, observándolo directo a los ojos con una sonrisa enternecida y cariñosa. Chile sintió el rostro hirviéndole._

 _—_ Ñoy _—regresó el otro, hablando distorsionado por cómo le apretaban el rostro. Argentina se rió bajito y apoyó su frente contra la de su compañero, que se ruborizó más (de ser posible) y bajó la mirada para tenerla lo más lejos posible de la de color verde; que era salvaje y penetrante, muy diferente a la suya._

 _El contacto en su rostro disminuyó de presión y se volvió más bien un tacto cálido y tierno. Él tenía el pelo castaño claro y largo, lleno de hierbas, el rostro manchado de tierra y la ropa desalineada. Apenas se iban de su vista el español y el italiano, Argentina (si bien conservaba los pantalones) se descalzaba, se quitaba las prendas superiores y deshacía los intentos de trenzas que las sirvientas de sus jefes le hacían._

 _En cambio, Chile se mantenía al menos con una camisa, aunque estuviese descuidada por su falta de costumbre. También se sacaba el calzado, pero mantenía su pelo controlado lo más que podía e, incluso, había accedido a que se lo cortaran como los mismísimos españoles la última vez que éstos llegaron a instruirlos. Y ahora tenía el pelo corto vuelto un bullicio, también con plantitas enredadas en ellos y las mejillas rojas y terrosas por la reciente revolcada en el suelo._

 _Mejor ni mirarse las manos como se las hacían ver los europeos, para que sientan culpa de estar sucios._

 _—_ Omen _—dijo Argentina, con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que su aliento llegara al cercano rostro ajeno. Ambos se entendían los diferentes idiomas, aunque el moreno no se molestaba en hablar el del otro y Argentina sí hablase mapuche y algo de quechua, pero más bien comenzaban a acostumbrarse al español. Por lo que, mal que mal, el niño de Mapu supo que el otro decía "besar", y un escalofrío horrible le dio de pies a cabeza._

 _—_ _¡_ Yofün _! —Se apuró a contestar, queriendo usar sus manos pero descubriéndolas sujetas por las del mayor._

 _Quiso correr el rostro, pero ya el argentino había alcanzado a actuar lo suficiente rápido como para soltar una de sus manos, poner el rostro en su dirección y plantarle los labios encima de los suyos. Y el chileno cerró los ojos con fuerza, quedándose en completa quietud._

 _El más alto aprovechó la docilidad momentánea para acunar el rostro del menor entre ambas manos y profundizar más allá en el contacto._

 _Era tierno, inexperto y suave, tanteó terreno con cautela mientras aprendía y trataba de instarlo a corresponder, hasta separarse solo un instante después._

 _Lo que menos se esperaba Chile era encontrárselo con las mejillas también coloradas y una expresión un tanto nerviosa._

 _Antes de poder decir algo, ya que los dos estaban en un silencio ni incómodo ni cómodo debido al momento, Argentina se dio la vuelta y desapareció al trote limpio, dejándolo a él con el corazón queriendo salírsele del pecho y los temblores corporales carcomiéndolo…_

.

—¿Venís esta noche?

—No sé.

Uruguay suspiró profundamente, creyendo que todo lo que habían hablado con el brasileño el día anterior resultó pura especulación. Pero la verdad era que Argentina sí estaba cansado de sentirse mal, sabía que tenía cosas por las que seguir peleando y mantenerse firme, pese a que en su interior la herida aún al rojo vivo siguiera manchándolo.

Se puso en pie, tomando por sorpresa a su hermano. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, como desperezándose y sonrió a su estilo: agrandado y pícaramente divertido. Su compañero no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado esa expresión. El mayor le dio un último sorbo al mate que había iniciado hacia solo segundos y se lo devolvió al uruguayo, teniendo una mirada intensa y rapaz, fumigadora.

Era bien verde y bien determinada.

—Mejor sí. Ya me pudrí de estar pudriéndome.

El menor de los hermanos sonrió encantado de verlo levantarse finalmente.

.

.

 **N/A:**

Información que cura:

Palabras en mapuche:  
*Papai: madre.  
*Weñüy: amigo.  
*Kimno: idiota.  
*Ñoy: tonto.  
*Yofün: no te atrevas.  
*Fotem: hijo.

Palabras en tehuelche:  
*Ienú: amigo.  
*Tasenk: bicho toro (es como le dice Tehuelche a Argentina de apodo por lo terco y lanzado).  
*Kalu: hijo.  
*Ketenshk: hermoso.  
*Omen: besar.  
*Bai: abuelo.

1: Avá es como se les decía a los guaraníes en aquellos tiempos, antes y después también de ser bautizados como guaraníes por los españoles.


	4. Inercia 3

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 3**

.

 _Algún tiempo después (que eran en realidad muchos años para escribirse), era obvio toda la revolución sudamericana que España tenía encima. Había encontrado muchas tierras y ahora todos esos países, que vio crecer y trató de educar, no lo querían para aprovecharse de ellos. ¡Cómo crecían los niños!, ¿verdad?_

 _Argentina había sido de los primeros en lograr la liberación, y era obvio que siguió los pasos de otros así como los demás seguían los suyos, siendo el mismo argentino quien escuchaba todo el alboroto que se armó en esa sala improvisada de juntas conformada por tres integrantes._

 _—_ _¡Yo voy! —dijo entonces. Los demás se voltearon a verlo._

 _—_ _¡No seai idiota! —chilló Chile._

 _La niñez ya no estaba en ninguno de los dos físicamente, eran todos países que buscaban la oficialidad y la independencia. Ese nivel de adultez señalaba que ya no querían ver a un español pisándoles las tierras y haciéndose de ellas a costa de ellos mismos. Y había que aprovechar el momento en el que el jefe de España estaba cautivo y no podía molestarse por lo que hicieran._

 _Perú se notaba con una convicción fresca, pero estaban con varias intenciones desatadas en ese último tiempo. No sabían si iban a poder por sí mismos._

 _—_ _¡No soy idiota! Les digo que voy para tu casa a ayudarte y después para la de Perú —Se observaron un momento en silencio—. ¿Quieren la independencia o no?_

 _Eso bastó para que se formara el plan. Argentina estaba libre, había que salir para Chile a prestar ayuda y espantar a los realistas españoles._

 _—_ _Yo te doy todo mi apoyo, causa —dijo el moreno allí, convencido. Argentina lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos, cariñoso._

 _—_ _Vamos a estar bien, vamos a poder._

 _—_ _Ya, po. Pero ¿está seguro que va a servir?_

 _El chileno recibió una mirada que lo dejó entre nervioso y paralizado. La recordó de cuando Argentina tenía el pelo largo, andaba en cuero y descalzo, que era más aniñado y le andaba atrás para entregar el propio y robarle su primer beso con toda la convicción del mundo. La mirada verde centellando y atravesándolo de ímpetu._

 _—_ _Va a servir, yo le tengo confianza —respondió Perú por él, que a su mirada le agregó una sonrisa agrandada y segura._

 _Unas noches después, el chileno bostezaba y sentía un nudo horrible de nervios en el estómago. Al otro día seguirían el camino para los Andes y a su patria, a defenderla y echar a los intrusos. Le molestaba pensar en guerra y trabajo sucio, en personas muriendo y sufriendo… pero el solo pensar en Mapuche le devolvía la convicción._

 _Su madre había peleado demasiado ya, estaba perdiéndose en los terrenos más recónditos de lo que había sido y sabía que pronto no quedaría prácticamente nada de ella._

 _Sintió un escalofrío cuando la tela de la carpa se abrió y entró el frío nocturno del Cuyo por su espalda. Argentina estaba allí con una mueca de disgusto y un aparente y visible cansancio encima._

 _—_ _¿Qué querí?_

 _—_ _Qué poca amabilidad, Chilito._

 _El aludido refunfuñó, mientras la patria celeste y blanca se acercaba y sentaba en el catre donde dormía. Cada uno tenía su propia tienda, así que era obvio que había ido ahí a pedirle, preguntarle o decirle algo. Lo observó largo rato; mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y el mentón en sus manos, concentrando la visión verde en el suelo y pintando una mirada consternada._

 _¿Estaba preocupado por algo?_

 _—_ _Oye, no te estái arrepintiendo, ¿o sí?_

 _—_ _No, huevón —reclamó, pero no lo miraba, y eso era lo que más parecía llamarle la atención al chileno._

 _—_ _¿Entonces, po?_

 _Se tensó cuando lo vio ponerse en pie, pasando a mirarlo finalmente. Tenía un par de ojeras marchitas bajo sus ojos, que lo volvían a atravesar insistentes, aunque con cansancio. Más se tensó cuando le sujetó una de las manos y lo levantó de donde estaba sentado (en el piso junto a una mesita para trabajar). Se dejó manejar porque el argentino se veía ciertamente afligido, sonriéndole entre todo ese mar de desazón presente en su expresión._

 _—_ _Necesito…_

 _No terminó de hablar, simplemente se inclinó el poco que los separaba para abrazarlo calurosamente, escondiendo la nariz en su cuello y estrechándolo con ganas._

 _Un par de segundos después, el chileno estaba pasando los brazos por su espalda, correspondiendo cauteloso primero y con la misma fuerza después. Era como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos enteros, lo que llegaba a resultar extraño considerando que igual seguían cerca del otro (pese a la distancia que comenzaba a formarse entre ambos)._

 _No se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que era requerido aquello hasta ese instante._

 _—_ _Gracias por esto —dijo el menor, tan bajito como pudo, como no queriendo escucharse decirlo. Sintió que el agarre se aflojaba y, en seguida, Argentina lo miraba con su típica grandeza de ego y una ternura infinita. Chile casi pudo leer en su rostro "¿Cómo no te voy a ayudar, tarado?", tan claro como el agua de las montañas._

 _Estuvo muy cerca de pegarle un excelente golpe, pero…_

 _Creyó que lo besaría._

 _Lo creyó tanto que cerró los ojos y esperó a ello con el rostro rojo como tomate, sintiendo en su lugar que le movía el pelo de la frente y plantaba sus labios allí por unos momentos, casi como disfrutando de la cercanía que tenían y de nada más. No pudo evitar el coloreo (aunque menos intenso) en su rostro, uno que el argentino no podía compartir._

 _El cansancio y la preocupación no lo dejaban concentrarse tanto en la poca vergüenza, o pudor, que tenía por compartir aquella muestra de afecto tan seria._

 _Todavía no sabía por qué el alboroto en su pecho o por qué la necesidad de tanta cercanía con él, en enorme parte quería creer que ese imán que lo atraía a molestarlo o a insinuársele era más una burla sin sentido. Pero en aquel momento, solo en ese momento, se empezaba a percatar de que dejaba de ser tanto una insistencia así…_

.

Argentina sabía que había sido una lucha perdida desde el comienzo, pero las ganas que su corazón puso en ganar fueron certeras y eso bastaba para haberlo herido muchísimo más de lo que físicamente se encontraba. Tenía un parche en una de sus mejillas y varios moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo, sin contar que acababa de recuperarse de una pulmonía severa y que tuvo suerte de no terminar con algún hueso roto.

Sonreía y sus ojos se veían achinados por la sonrisa; le parecía que llevaba añares enteros sin hacer el gesto, aunque solo hubiesen sido un par de meses. Se sentía nuevo, como si incluso las calumnias que tenía ya sin la guerra estuvieran desvaneciéndose. Parecían ser, junto a Brasil, los únicos que realmente se notaban vivarachos.

Y es que el argentino, en el medio de los huesos cansados y el derrame de sangre enfermo que era cuando regresó de Malvinas, le había dado un soberano golpe en el medio de la cara a su jefe, que comenzaba a retirarse del mandato para darlo por finalizado para el siguiente año.

Lo bueno es que iba contagiando a los demás; así como se contagiaban la tristeza y los pesares (porque así como le pasaba algo a uno, solía pasarle a los otros tarde o temprano), también se contagiaban las ganas de pelear y de salir adelante. Un constante efecto dominó.

Sus manchas iban desvaneciéndose conforme pasaron un par de momentos juntos entre risas, reproches, historias y ánimos.

—Me alegra que estés mejor —Bolivia le dio un empujón amistoso con el hombro, levantando después su vaso para brindar—. Por el inicio del final de todos nuestros tormentos, hermanos míos —declaró, recibiendo vítores y algún que otro choque peligroso de vasos por parte de sus compañeros, ya bastante alegrones.

Todos esperaban que esa horrible época acabara, ya la veían terminándose en Argentina, que simulaba estar limpiándose todas las cosas malas de encima como si fueran basura. Estaba rotísimo física y emocionalmente, pero tenía tal determinación y tal actitud revoltosa como nunca. Estaba revolucionado quizá tanto como antaño, y eran visibles la rabia y el alivio que sentía por estar al fin abandonando toda la represión.

Eso los alentaba a copiarlo.

—No te preocupes, _meu amico_. Todo se va a acabar —vitoreó Brasil, levantando su copa.

—No, ni me lo digas, flaco. Yo sé que todo está acabándose y no de mal modo; se me va lo podrido, lo tiro como al asado quemado: con bronca y a los animales, como perros sucios que son —dijo enrabiado, revuelto, como todos los veían—. Perdí una parte mía, pero ya he perdido otras. _Me traicionaron_ —Y esto lo dijo en un hilo de voz, sintiendo que le apretaban la garganta—, pero no voy a dejar que el inglés puto me vea bajar los brazos así como así. Ni mucho menos voy a dejar que la basura se amontone y me envenene la sangre.

» Tengo una tierra hermosa, enorme y brillante que represento, así como las suyas en todo su esplendor, y con lo mejor que tienen, representan ustedes. No voy a dejar de pelearla, no pienso bancarme que me arrastren por el piso como ya nos han arrastrado a todos, tiempo atrás. Somos lo que somos y no hay que dejar que nos tomen como pelotudos inservibles.

Y los dejó mudos, emocionados y con los ojos lacrimógenos.

Bolivia se puso en pie con todo su fuerte carácter arriba, sacándose los guantes y desprendiéndose la chaqueta del uniforme, tirándolos por ahí para no verlos más en toda la noche. Se vio limpia e iluminada, así como Argentina hizo resplandecer la sala. Y le siguió Uruguay haciendo lo mismo, después Brasil, Paraguay, Perú, Colombia…

Volvieron a brindar, con las manos desnudas, el pelo suelto y las energías renovadas, con una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes y enorgullecía sus propias almas, viéndose todos cerca de lo que fueron. Sintiendo los pies descalzos sobre la tierra que los trajo al mundo, llevando apenas las camisas y los pantalones simplones y ligeros, que se asemejaban a la desnudez que tenían arraigada y que perdieron.

Los hombros sueltos y las miradas determinadas e iluminadas; los países de Sudamérica renaciendo de entre la sangre, la tierra y los gritos por tanto tiempo reprimidos.

—Falta lo más difícil —pensó en voz alta Uruguay, observando a su hermano que saltaba y hablaba a los gritos como solía hacer.

—Te doy la razón —Perú había sido el que más presente se encontró en la relación que habían tenido el chileno y el argentino, tanto en el pasado como más cercano al presente, de la misma forma que el hermano del segundo.

Y los dos sabían la que se venía en la siguiente reunión que tuvieran todos juntos. Cuando esos se vieran a la cara y todo explotase.

.


	5. Inercia 4

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 4**

.

Y explotó.

—¡Pará, pará, pará! —Uruguay fue el primero en reaccionar y lo abrazó por la espalda, con todas las fuerzas que pudo rescatar de su cuerpo, para retener a su hermano, comiéndose varios codazos y manotazos en el proceso. Para su suerte, tuvo ayudándolo a Brasil y a Paraguay antes de que se le soltara.

—No te piques.

— _Você está bem?_ —El uruguayo asintió.

La patria castaña y de ojos verdes dejó de removerse entre los brazos de su hermano, su primo y su mejor amigo, para rejuntar saliva y escupir a los pies del otro (aunque hubiese querido llegarle a la cara, la verdad), que no le miraba el rostro y más bien permanecía sereno de los nervios de verse frente a frente con su vecino.

Chile seguía vistiendo el uniforme militar, mientras que los otros, aunque de vez en cuando volvían a usarlo, ya lo iban archivando en su memoria como un mal tramo. La soltura era visible en la vestimenta casual de todos los países, sin mencionar en la actitud tan poco rescatable del castaño al ver al chileno llegar.

Tal parecía que en su interior, todavía resguardaba la esperanza de que el otro no quisiera romperle la cara apenas lo viera. Se sostenía la mejilla roja que seguro se volvería morada en poco tiempo, lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo primero que había visto de él hubo sido el puño yendo hasta su cara.

Oh, recuerdos repentinos…

.

 _—_ _¡Pero mírate, chaval!_

 _—_ _Cerrá el… —Un golpe en la cabeza le hizo callarse. Perú le sonreía al lado como si no hubiera hecho nada._

 _—_ _Después de que me hayáis roto el corazón de esta forma, eh, no esperaba menos de ustedes. ¿No es así, Roma? —España sonreía a ambos países latinos, que lo miraban como si estuviese siendo más denso de lo usual (y que lo hacía, porque acababan de independizarse y estaban echándolo a patadas y él insistía en mostrarse aparentemente orgulloso de verlos crecer así)._

 _El italiano lo miró desde atrás con una ceja en alto._

 _—_ _Sube al barco y vámonos, bastardo —señaló tras él._

 _El español entonces se dignó a dar un abrazo a uno de sus niños adoptivos más cercanos en aquellas tierras, más influenciado por él y su compañero que ningún otro. También abrazó a Perú, que se dignó a corresponder más por respeto y honor a la paz._

 _Por su parte, Romano pescó a Argentina de una oreja._

 _—_ _¡AUCH! —exclamó el mismo—. ¡¿Por qué hacés eso?!_

 _—_ _Más te vale no hacer nada de lo que me arrepienta, idiota._

 _—_ _Pero si estás más metido acá que España…_

 _El español retomó su lugar junto al italiano, que había llegado allí en su búsqueda y acabado por quedarse más tiempo de lo usual, y prometido volver cuantas veces pudiera. Argentina no sabía si para huir de las guerras o porque lo apreciaba._

 _Roma volvió a tirarle la oreja. En realidad lo quería bastante, había influenciado furiosamente al muchachito aquel que ahora era lo suficiente maduro como para estar solo. Las rabietas de España por cómo le había ensuciado la boca de malas palabras al argentino y la buena predisposición que éste hubo tenido para sus costumbres y su amada pasta, lo llenaban de una buena satisfacción._

 _Ambos europeos se fueron y, entonces, el argentino se desplomó a medias en el suelo._

 _Tenía la ropa deshecha, y una sensación de alivio y amargura interna tremenda. Perú se arrodilló a su lado, palmeándole la espalda con tintes preocupados._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien, causa?_

 _—_ _Sí, más o menos… —El moreno más bajito le ayudó a pararse—. Tengo que ir a la casa de Chile para…_

 _El peruano no supo por qué Argentina se calló de repente y palideció._

 _De suerte tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado antes de que el mismísimo chileno (con una expresión determinada y más cara de pocas pulgas de lo normal), que parecía llegar corriendo para darle un buen golpe a la patria de celeste y blanco, saltara encima del argentino, llevándoselo al suelo con las manos en el cuello._

 _Argentina gimió de dolor, medio inconsciente._

 _¿Y ahora por qué atentaba contra su vida?_

 _—_ _¿Me voy? —Perú se mostraba ciertamente divertido de ver al chileno sentado sobre su buen amigo, mientras lo sacudía por el cuello del uniforme—. Te recomendaría que lo trates bien, pero allá tú, causa —El moreno se dio la vuelta y se alejó su espacio considerable, dejándolos a los dos solos allí en el puerto pasando vergüenza, medio atacándose._

 _—_ _¡Cortála, cortála! —chillaba Argentina medio muerto, mientras lo sacudían._

 _—_ _¡Te fuiste de la nada y no me dijiste más, weón!_

 _—_ _P-Pero tenía que seguir para ayudar a Perú…_

 _—"_ _P-Pero…", ¡NADA! ¿Y después qué?_

 _—_ _¿Estaba muy roto y volví acá a terminar de echar a España…?_

 _—_ _¡En duda lo dices, po!_

 _Argentina volvió a gemir quejumbroso, echando la cabeza para atrás y tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo. Le dolían los músculos de todo el cuerpo y tenía a un chileno sobre su estómago mientras le daba de sacudones y le gritaba reproches. Y estaban muy en público y atosigado como para invertir la situación para incomodarlo, aunque…_

 _La verdad no le importaba._

 _Lo agarró de la cintura y se sentó, de modo que quedara más sobre sus piernas en lugar de su panza. Sonrió con superioridad y le acercó el rostro insinuante, mirándolo con bastante intensidad al parecer, ya que el menor se ruborizó brevemente y trató de ponerse en pie. Afirmó el agarre de sus manos en la cintura._

 _—_ _¿Estabas preocupado, Chilito?_

 _El aludido le puso las manos en la cara y lo alejó._

 _—_ _¡No seas weón!_

 _Al final Perú volvió a querer separarlos con una escoba por el griterío que estaban armando. Llegada la tarde, Argentina tenía una venda rodeándole la cabeza y un parche en la parte posterior del cuello, Perú dormía como tronco en el sillón de la sala, habiendo dicho que partiría a su casa al día siguiente y quería estar descansado…_

.

Siempre habían sido rivales, en cierta forma, pero admitía que esta vez esa rivalidad quedaba a un lado.

Argentina había seguido tonteándolo y molestándolo cada que podía, pese a la disputa de la Patagonia, pese a los conflictos territoriales extras y a las diferencias de opiniones. Y Chile tuvo el temor, por un efímero momento (cuya sensación no se fue aun después), de que eso se había acabado. De que la amistad-rivalidad acababa de ser destruida y enviada al mismísimo muere.

—¡Sos un asco, chileno de mierda! —repuso, respirando agitado y enterrándole la mirada en los ojos que no podían regresársela—. ¡Ni me podes mirar a la cara, enfermo! ¿Tanto se te dio lo grande y ahora se te da por darme vuelta la cara? ¡Estúpido! ¡Infeliz! ¡Traidor!

Con esa última palabra se le dobló la voz, ganándose la atención plena de su vecino, que a su vez sintió cómo lo atravesaban de peor manera que una apuñalada en el corazón. La mirada, de un verde musgo oscuro, se topó con la verde brillante.

Tenía la expresión arrugada y martirizada, Chile pudo apreciar cada instante en que el nudo de la garganta de Argentina subía para llenarle los ojos de lágrimas. Lo vio destrozado literalmente, con su rostro y cuerpo llenos de moretones, arañazos y cortes. Con el parche en la mejilla que parecía estarse tiñendo de rojo al haberse abierto la herida.

Todo lo hermoso de Argentina machacado por culpa de quien podría llamar su ídolo (marca que se iba deshaciendo desde que recibió la primera noticia sobre cómo estaba su vecino tras la guerra. Más; desde que a Inglaterra no le hubo importado que estuvieran obligándolo a darle información en contra del otro) y, ¿para qué negarlo?, también lo sentía su culpa en parte.

.

 _Chile guardaba el alcohol y las tiras de gasa en el baúl de la cocina. Se había preocupado horrores cuando el argentino dijo que_ ya volvía _y no volvió, siendo más; se regresó a su casa sin siquiera pasar por la suya o avisar que regresaba. Estaba segurísimo de que seguía en casa del peruano, cuando le avisaron que estaba medio destartalado y ya en su hogar._

 _Una vez le ayudó a echar a los realistas, Argentina no esperó a descansar y partió a Perú sin siquiera reparar o esperar un agradecimiento o algo por su parte._

"Vuelvo por acá"

 _Gruñó de rabia al acordarse de esas palabras. Porque sí, Argentina era un idiota, pero era bueno y, aunque nunca lo expresaría en esas mismas palabras, estaba metido bien adentro en su corazón._

 _Fue a la habitación, donde el mayor seguía sentado en el escritorio en que le había ayudado a curarse, solo que esta vez garabateaba en una hoja de papel._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces?_

 _—_ _Le tiro aliento a los demás —Chile intuyó que por "demás" hacía referencia a los países de más al norte que ellos—. Y le digo a Brasil que se deje de joder con mi hermano._

 _—_ _Tu hermano va a mandarlos a la chucha a los dos._

 _Argentina se rió divertido, dándole la razón, aunque siguiera esperando y pareciéndole que Uruguay debería de quedarse con él en lugar de hacerse independiente. Sin embargo, en ese mismísimo minuto, lo que menos le importaba era eso. Ya le importaría más adelante, quizá al día siguiente, pero no de momento._

 _Lo único que quería era echarse y dormir cien años._

 _—_ _Oye —Chile estaba de brazos cruzados a su lado, mirándolo con el ceño recto y un ligerísimo rubor en su cara—. G-Gracias… p-p-por la a-ayuda._

 _Vaya que le había costado decirlo. El otro sonrió más, asintiendo en señal de aceptación. Después de terminar de escribir se puso en pie, con la atención de su acompañante encima y al parecer un tanto insistente. Se notaba que quería decirle algo más y, o no le salían las palabras, o estaba nervioso._

 _—_ _Te me tiraste encima con todas las ganas hoy, eh —dijo mientras pasaba por su lado, en un intento de instarlo a hablar. Chile se coloreó un tanto._

 _—_ _Es que te vi regalado pa' los golpes._

 _—_ _¡Qué mala la de maltratar al maltratado! —Llevó una de sus manos al corazón, haciéndose el dramático, después al pelo oscuro ajeno, revolviéndolo con calma y una sonrisa burlona—. Yo sé que lo hiciste por amor._

 _—_ _¡¿Y eso qué chucha tiene que ver?!_

 _Argentina se rió._

 _—_ _Sois tan hermoso cuando te ponés rojo —A Chile le pareció escuchar a España más que a Argentina, ya que el español solía decírselo a Roma las veces que los vio juntos de casualidad en aquellos años. Incluso con esa tonada europea combinada con la natural, que le ponía los pelos de punta por el mal agüero… y por otras cosas._

 _—_ _Eres un weón —refunfuñó, aplastándole las mejillas para que se moleste—._ Kimno _…_

 _El argentino se reía pese a la distorsión de sonidos que salían de su boca, por tener las mejillas aplastadas. Notó que el chileno lo inclinaba hacia abajo un poco, cerca de su altura. Lo que menos se imaginó fue que lo hacía para plantarle un beso, que intentaba ser casto por parte del iniciador._

 _El más alto abrió los ojos enormes y se ruborizó un poco cuando el menor se alejó; con esa expresión de constante molestia atravesada por un tinte colorín similar. Lo miró como esperando, percatándose de iba a soltarlo ya._

 _¿Pretendía que acabara cuando le sobraban ganas de esa sensación, ahora más que nada, y desde hacía tanto tiempo?_

 _Sí, fue a soltarle el rostro, pero el mayor en seguida le sujetó ambas manos y tiró de él para besarlo otra vez, con más ganas y fuerza. Chile dio un respingo de sorpresa, con un escalofrío que cruzó su espalda en una mezcla de nervios._

 _Lo embargaron unas ansias esporádicas de explayar el calor que Argentina irradiaba y le estaba llenando cada vena del cuerpo. Se sintió tan bien que, simplemente, por unos segundos se quedó tieso allí, ablandando la boca para que pudieran besarlo mejor y el rubor le terminase de cubrir el rostro, en lo que el mayor soltaba una de sus manos para recorrerle en una caricia el cuello hasta sujetar su nuca._

 _Tenía los labios tibios pese a resequedad y el maltrato que le dejaron los días anteriores, se movían sobre los suyos incentivados. Sentía un cosquilleo placentero que le llenaba el cuerpo entero, junto a otro mar de sensaciones que le instaron a terminar de aflojar los músculos._

 _Se intensificó más, acabando el argentino por recorrerle y saborearle la boca entera, a lo que él correspondió intentando seguirle el paso, envolviéndole el cuello ligeramente con los brazos._

 _Al menos hasta que terminó de caer en lo que pasaba y en cómo se estaba dejando…_

 _—_ _¡T-T-Te pasas! —reclamó el chileno, alejándose un par de pasos. Nervioso, rojo como un mismísimo tomate maduro y cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano. El argentino, que se quedó con los brazos extendidos e inclinado brevemente por la repentina separación, lo atravesó con la mirada, irguiéndose y sonriéndole con picardía._

 _—_ _¡Te encanta! —refutó con gracia. Los ojos verdes lo observaban con intensidad, justo antes de que se le lanzase encima otra vez._

 _Esta vez el beso duró mucho menos, pero no lo esquivó ni lo rechazó. Era la primera vez que lo besaba de esa forma. Después de todo, la primera vez había resultado tan incómoda y novata que ni le llegaba a los talones a ésta._

 _Le dejó una sensación hormigueante en los labios y en el cuerpo en sí, nunca admitiría que se había pasado la noche entera bajo ese gustoso sabor placentero, casi sin poder dormir o recordándolo cuando lo hacía. Incluso le llegó a enojar sentirse tan invadido y apabullado por el acercamiento. No, él no iba a admitir jamás lo muy hondo que le llegó aquel lance._

 _En cambio, al otro día, cuando se estaban despidiendo tanto él como Perú, le lanzó a Argentina una mirada asesina. No sabían que sería una de las últimas veces que estarían medianamente a gusto entre ellos, que después de eso Chile se vería enfrascado en guerras tanto con Perú como con Argentina (aunque más políticas que sangrientas), y que se distanciarían hasta ser más enemigos que amigos…_

 _O lo que fuera que fuesen a esa altura, y pese a las circunstancias ocurridas._

 _—_ _La Patagonia es mía —escupió al argentino, que sintió que le metían un hielo por el cuello de la camisa._

 _—_ _¡¿QUÉ?!_

.

Brasil y Paraguay se fueron cuando apreciaron que su amigo y primo se calmaba, mientras que Uruguay tomó espacio, pero permaneció cerca. No se convencía del todo con la promesa de "calma" dada por su hermano.

—Me vendiste con el inglés —dijo, con la voz tomada y sin dejar de verlo. El otro no sabía cómo lograba dejarle tanto tiempo la vista encima, siendo que a él le representaba tanto esfuerzo solo mantenérsela.

—No pensé que te fuera a lastimar así, po —contestó lo primero que le llegó a la mente, las manos temblándole sin entender todo el por qué, la debilidad en la mirada que lo obligó a bajarla otra vez.

Debería de haberle dicho algo más, más de la realidad que ocupaba y no le permitía verse bien. " _Me obligaron, me tenían bajo amenaza_ ", " _Me convencieron de que era lo mejor_ ", " _No quería que siguieras matándote_ ".

Algo más, cualquier cosa. Pero simplemente se resguardó un instante suficiente para perder el coraje de seguir hablando.

Argentina sacudía la cabeza, chasqueando y sonriendo con ironía y rabia.

—Traidor —repitió. Y supo que esa palabra le rompía el corazón al chileno, así como su delato le había dolido a él, así como perder le había destrozado entero.

Y sin embargo también le dolía muchísimo llamarlo así, le dolía odiarlo y haber recibido esa puñalada de costado (porque sabía la rivalidad que tenían, pero nunca esperó que viniera de él algo como aquello). Tanto como para que respirar se volviera difícil y tuviese una mezcla de intenciones; entre decirle que todo seguía igual y entre mandarlo a la mierda misma con palabras textuales, ya que con su reacción de hace rato bien claro había dejado dónde lo quería ver en ese momento.

Sin más palabras que decirse, Argentina le dio la espalda y se fue por un lado, yéndose Chile por el otro.

A fin de cuentas, pensó la patria celeste y blanca, olvidando por completo las palabras de su abuelo y de Mapuche; por algo naturalmente los dividía una Cordillera, ¿no? Quizá lo suyo no era cuestión de amigarse o vivir tranquilos con el otro, ya que ni la naturaleza los quería en el mismo lugar.

.

Uruguay siguió al chileno, encontrándoselo apenas un poco más allá y sin intenciones de volverse para entrar a la sala. Quizá sería quien más estaba enojado con él por lo ocurrido, al principio, pero lo que acababa de presenciar le dejaba encima una sensación horrorosa sobre cómo continuarían las cosas.

No quería meterse, pero por un mísero segundo creyó ver más agonía reflejada en Chile que en el otro. No es como si fuera divino que te llamasen traidor, eso era palabra dolorosa para todos los de su tipo, para cualquier país, significaba más de lo que solo se podía ver.

—Che…

—Ándate, weón. Yo ya voy.

Uruguay tragó saliva, nervioso por la falta de costumbre de hablar con el chileno. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y suspiró.

—Me preocupa un poco que te sientas tan mal. Yo estaba enojado, pero sabía los motivos por los que lo vendiste —declaró—. Me pareció mal que lo hicieras, pero ahora pienso que yo tampoco hubiera querido arriesgarme a morir para alargar una guerra que ya estaba perdida.

El moreno se volteó a ver al más joven: era indudable su parecido a Argentina, en especial cuando tenía esa expresión de tranquila soberanía y hablaba con la razón. La diferencia entre ellos era que Uruguay era más humilde y tranquilo, y su hermano un ególatra impulsivo. Casi que le dieron ganas asestarle los mismos golpes que le daría al mayor en tales situaciones, pero no era él y debía de admitir que tenía razón.

Se había quedado mudo y no hubo dicho lo esencial.

Que quizá no serviría de nada para mermar la rabia de Argentina hacia él en ese momento, que estaba todavía con el fuego presente en sus oídos, pero podría significar que acabase entendiéndolo al final…

—Tu hermano está muy weón para que yo pueda hablarle de cualquier cosa.

—Mi hermano está tarado ahora, pero no lo es y tampoco un idiota. Terminaría pensándoselo y queriendo aclarar los asuntos. No es como si fueran completos desconocidos que se vieron por primera vez en tal situación, tienen muchos años entre ustedes. Pero como vos quieras, Chile —dijo por último, volviendo a irse por donde llegó, en dirección a la sala.

En solitario, el país suspiró con fuerza y trató de aflojarse los músculos y las tensiones para poder dar cara entre el gentío, desistiendo de asistir finalmente. Si iba, su lugar era junto al argentino, y no quería más problemas u ocasionar un descontento más grande. Ya les daría la cara a la siguiente vez a toda la gente allí reunida.

Entre la cual, por su parte, Argentina se encontraba perdido, mirando en un punto fijo sin que nada y todo a la vez pasara por su mente, sin escuchar el barullo por las discusiones o los intentos inútiles de algunos por callarlos y ponerlos serios (como si fuera posible parar la hinchada latinoamericana con solo intentos baratos). Pensando que era una mala jugarreta de su mente recordarle todo su pasado junto al chileno, mientras estaba gritándole enrabiado.

Era como si, de pronto, todo le resultara sumamente lejano. Y le dolía en el medio del pecho sentirse como una quinceañera enamorada y traicionada. En el medio del orgullo; por haber sentido que llegaba a él cuando en realidad le estaba dando la espalda.

Porque no podía ser de otra forma…

Apenas cuando notó la mano de su hermano cayéndole en el hombro, dio un saltito, despertándose en la sala vacía, a excepción de ellos.

—Tengo que hablarte de algo —dijo el uruguayo, él asintió.

.


	6. Inercia 5

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 5**

.

.

—¿Me escuchaste bien?

—Sí, boludo, te escuché bien —gruñó el argentino, abrazándose al termo y tomando el mate como con recelo. A Uruguay le parecía ver a un nene malhumorado y terco.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Nada.

El silencio que siguió trataba de ser omitido por el agua cayendo dentro de la calabaza, que el menor de los hermanos sujetó entre sus manos, mientras miraba al mayor con una ceja alzada y una completa resignación. Argentina aceptaba lo que había escuchado pero, ciertamente, aquellas palabras hubieran dado mejor efecto dichas por el propietario.

Dichas por su hermano, en realidad y si bien le daban un ápice de calma, no le representaban nada que pudiese combatir sus emociones. Claro que era momentáneo, estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que viese al chileno no lo vería ni de lejos con la misma rabia que tenía la última vez, pero…

—No sé qué querés que haga. Te felicito por hablar con él y hacerme saber cómo fue la cosa, pero yo sigo enojado y tengo una rabia tremenda —declaró, encogiéndose de hombros—. No me la voy a agarrar con él, si es lo que te preocupa —gruñó otra vez, resentido pero tranquilo, un poco incómodo por el tema de conversación.

Pensar en lo que le hacía mal solía no ayudarlo a superar. La mejor ley que tenía para sí mismo como argentino era tratar de olvidarse de lo malo (tanto hecho por sí como por los otros) con tal de salir del encierro del dolor o la culpa. Por ello, quizá no habría sido una mala situación tampoco a la siguiente junta o a la siguiente vez que tuviese que cruzarse con el chileno. Aunque tajante, claro. Habría tratado de ignorarlo o hacerle la ley del hielo.

Ese trato gentil para el chileno. El europeo todavía podía recibir más…

—Bueno, no te jodo entonces —terminó Uruguay, devolviendo el mate y agarrando una tostada de la bandeja en la mesa.

No tenía idea de que sus palabras habían sido como un auténtico baldazo de agua fría a todas las emociones rabiosas y encendidas de su hermano. Todavía no hacía el efecto necesario, eso demoraría mucho más, pero sí lo dejó pensando y era suficiente por el momento.

.


	7. Inercia 5-1

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 5.1**

 **.**

.

Y en efecto, las cosas se habían comenzado a enfriar después de un tiempo…

Después de varios días.

Meses.

 _Años…_

No era como si las miradas de resentimiento no estuviesen por parte de Argentina durante aquél, pero ya no eran tantas. No era como si Chile viviese evitando la mirada de su vecino, le sostenía las conversaciones triviales y obligatorias que tenían con respecto a asuntos externos a su relación.

Pero seguía pesando en sus hombros eso último.

 _"_ _Todavía es un traidor"_. Aunque no lo sintiera ya ni un poco a como lo sentía antes.

 _"_ _Todavía no me dirige la palabra"_. Y era verdad, pero todavía faltaba restar tiempo.

A Chile no le mortificaba aquello, aunque debía de admitir que era más entretenido cuando su vecino, y compañero de banco en las reuniones, le dirigía intentos de bromas absurdas, comentarios que intentaban hacerlo reír (y que varias veces lo habían logrado) y lo trataba de molestar, en vez del silencio sepulcral y la seriedad que lo invadía entonces.

 _—_ _Che, Chilito, ¿te jode que te robe la lapicera? —Y se la sacaba de entre los dedos, antes de que siquiera diera la respuesta._

 _—_ _Che, ¿no estoy más hermoso que de costumbre? —Y lo galante en su sonrisa torcida le hacía sacudir la cabeza e ignorarlo, porque sabía que así le molestaba más._

 _—_ _¡Qué buenos los de Almendra y los de Serú Girán! Te juro que no puedo parar de escucharlos… —Y, de repente, tenía el los audífonos en las orejas y estaba escuchando rock pesado argentino._

 _—_ _Flaco, me tenés podrido, sonreí un poco o te chapo —Y lo hacía ruborizar, y levantaba la libreta de anotaciones y le daba por la cabeza—. ¡Pará! ¡No me pegues! —Mientras el argentino se atajaba, él no podía evitar sonreír aunque sea un poquito—. ¡Eso, sonreí así!_

 _—_ _Qué frío de mierda que hace, ¿te puedo abrazar, para no morirme de hipotermia? —Y lo ruborizaba otra vez, y se ganaba un empujón o un golpe… otra vez._

 _—_ _Sí, soy re "weón", pero te encanta que sea así, admitílo, ¿qué diversión tendría sino? —Y escondía la sonrisa, que le daría la razón a su compañero, entre sus manos._

 _—_ _Che, negro, ¿estás bien? Tenés más cara de culo que de costumbre —Y no, no estaba bien. En ese momento sentía los brazos sobre sus hombros y palmeadas de apoyo._

 _—_ _~Sueña un sueño despacito entre mis manos, hasta que por la ventana suba el sol…~ —Y cantaba en voz alta, para que todos lo escucharan. Y lo miraba con picardía y él seguía pensando que era un severo weón._

Sí; el silencio en comparación a aquellos días era extraño y doloroso.

.

.


	8. Inercia 5-2

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 5.2**

.

Chile pensaba que el tiempo tenía una tendencia sana a transcurrir por encima de todos.

Porque pasaba.

Los silencios en las reuniones seguían siendo muy atosigantes y pesados, incómodos e inestables. Argentina tenía un aura depresiva que contagiaba a todos –lo contagiaba a él– y había instantes donde su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor, otros donde llevaba una mano al pecho, otros donde escondía el rostro entre sus manos y se revolvía el pelo.

Y había algo que se lo comía a él por adentro cada vez que lo veía así. Algo que parecía desesperación, algo que parecía culpa… algo que dolía y le hacía verlo con lo que quería ver como lástima, pero que era empatía…

Un día lo escuchó tararear. Meneando la cabeza con seriedad, pero visiblemente absorto en la canción. Tenía una expresión seria y perdida en la nada, una mueca similar a la que se hacía exactamente después de golpearte con algo, como si algo en su interior se hubiera puesto en automático y no registrara ni lo de adentro ni lo de afuera.

Era el primer sonido que salía de su compañero además de quejidos y bufidos dolidos.

No pudo evitar un revoloteó en su pecho, no supo si de ansiedad o calma…

.

.


	9. Inercia 5-3

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 5.3**

.

Cuando llegó ese día, en seguida notó algo diferente en el ambiente: más ligero, menos gris.

Lo vio mordiéndose las uñas en un intento por opacar su costumbre de cantar a los gritos, mientras golpeteaba el piso al ritmo de otra canción mucho más movida y frenética y tamboreaba con la mano libre de la mesa a su pierna y viceversa.

Casi que hubo sonreído con diversión de verlo así, pero se limitó a una sonrisa breve, y a ver finalizados los movimientos rítmicos del argentino cuando lo notó sentarse a su lado.

Pero el mayor de ambos no tenía una cara enfurruñada, ni estaba dolido ni borró toda expresión de su rostro. Le dio un saludo con un asentimiento y se notó fresco al voltear su silla en dirección contraria, para alejarla de la suya y darle más espacio. Tenía una sonrisita alegre que le pintaba las facciones, como solo su tipo de sonrisa podía hacerlo.

No pudo evitar verlo con cierto grado de intensidad, sin saber muy bien por qué su corazón se mantenía sereno…

Estaba contento por él.

 _Seguía pasando el tiempo._

.

.


	10. Inercia 5-4

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 5.4**

.

Lo escuchó cantar.

Empezando bajito, en un brevísimo tarareo, hasta que se volvieron palabras claras.

— _Quiero verte la cara; brillando como una esclava negra sonriendo con ganas…_ —Tenía la voz ronca, bajita, y una expresión dolida que le hizo girar la cara lejos del argentino para no apreciársela—. _Lejos, lejos de casa, no tengo nadie que me acompañe a verla mañana… Ni que me dé la inyección a tiempo, antes de que me pudra el corazón, ni caliente estos huesos fríos, nena…_

Sintió algo, algo frío y pesado instalado en su pecho. No le gustó nada sentirlo y no sabía por qué le dolía tanto. Era como si cada solita palabra le revolviera el estómago.

— _Quiero verte desnuda, el día que desfilen los cuerpos que han sido salvados, nena… sobre alguna autopista, que tenga infinitos carteles que no digan nada…_ —Argentina suspiró, entonando y aumentando un poquito la voz, solo un poquito—. _Y realmente quiero que te rías y que digas que es un juego no más. O me mates este mediodía, nena…_

La canción era de hace algunos cuantos años, no de las más actuales de su casa. Era de aquellas llenas de melancolía, de las pesadas que te comían el cerebro y hacían que tu entorno cambiase los colores sin mucho esfuerzo.

.

Entonó tranquilo y sereno algo que le doliese lo suficiente como ese día le dolían los recuerdos. Y contagió a su acompañante de ello sin querer o darse cuenta, provocándole que recordase cómo cantaba a los gritos, si quería y sin pudor alguno, cualquier tema que le llegase a la cabeza.

Hace un tiempo, y sin la voz rota.

Pero estaba cantando en voz alta de todas formas, eso ya era algo…

.

.


	11. Inercia 5-5

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 5.5**

.

Lo notaba suspirando y suspirando. Esta vez golpeteaba los dedos en la mesa, como ansioso, como aburrido.

—Che —Chile sintió que le salía un enorme fuego desde el pecho y le provocaba un escalofrío horrible en todo el cuerpo al escucharlo. USA no paraba de discutir con Venezuela y México (vaya uno a saber de qué específicamente), ninguno de los demás presentes daba cierta importancia. No les incumbía—, qué frío que hace, ¿no?

Giró apenas la cabeza en su dirección, para verlo de reojo. Argentina miraba entre sus manos, como si se hubiese hablado más a sí mismo.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, lo miró directo con sus ojos verdes, con la seriedad usual de ese último tiempo, utilizada para dirigirse a él. En su pecho se instaló un tambor y las manos le empezaron a sudar. Sintió la cara arderle y desvió la mirada.

Y asintió, dándole la razón.

Tenía los pelos en punta. Había empezado a olvidarse cómo se sentía que le hablara.

.

.


	12. Inercia 5-6

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 5.6**

.

—¡Che, brazuca! —gritó el argentino, con las manos rodeándose la boca para hacerse oír más fuerte. La reunión todavía no empezaba.

Ya en las últimas dos reuniones había empezado el barullo aquél otra vez.

—¡ _Fecha a boca, argentino_!

—¡Soltá a mi hermano, pelotudo!

La sonrisa maldita y pícara del brasileño no se hizo esperar. —¡ _Será meu…_!

—¡Uruguay! ¡Salí de ahí!

—¡Pero éste es mi lugar, che!

—¡Me importa tres huevos, salí de ahí YA!

—¡No me rompás las bolas!

— _A provincia Cisplatina me querer a mim_! —Se burló Brasil.

—¡Yo no soy provincia de nadie! —El moreno ignoró la rabieta del menor y lo abrazó, aprovechando que lo tenía cerca, para hacer enojar más a Argentina.

Chile sacudió la cabeza.

—Aweonaos…

—¡Pero mirá cómo…! —El argentino se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba por contestarle.

Se miraron por un instante que pareció eterno, tan intenso que Chile pudo ver la angustia subiendo a la mirada de color verde y Argentina la sorpresa rellenando la expresión del menor. Tragó saliva, costándole un horror y medio despegar la vista, y salió de su silla para ir a pelear con otro de sus eternos rivales.

El chileno otra vez tenía la piel de gallina, aunque esta vez no era el único.

.

.


	13. Inercia 5-7

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 5.7**

.

—¡Flaco, escondéme!

Chile no alcanzó a decir ni pío, ni a molestarse por la rareza que era tener Argentina hablándole, ni a percatarse tanto de ello. El mayor se metió debajo de la mesa de reuniones, pegado a sus piernas.

Dio un respingo de la sorpresa, llegando a ruborizarse un poco y observando que nadie estuviese viendo. Entonces, por la puerta de la sala de reuniones mundiales, Inglaterra entró… con los pelos en punta. Literalmente en punta: pintados de celeste y de apariencia dura como roca. De la misma forma su rostro estaba manchado de pintura, como si le hubiese explotado en la cara.

Se olvidó completamente del sonrojo y de tener al argentino escondido entre sus piernas, tuvo que contener una risa de entera diversión por ver al inglés así.

— _Argentina is here_?

—No —dijo escueto, casi pareciendo serio y todo.

El pitufo claro se fue y se carcajeó de lo lindo, en lo que el otro salía de debajo de la mesa y se sentaba en su silla, mirando divertido por donde se había ido el dueño de las cejas prominentes, ahora pintadas de celeste.

—Gracias, che.

Iba a contestar, pero ya por la puerta llegaron los demás países (entre ellos Inglaterra completamente alterado, con Francia riéndosele en la cara y USA tratando inútilmente de escucharlo con seriedad). España se acercó hasta ellos, con aparente orgullo pintado en la cara.

—Así se hace —Le susurró al argentino, guiñándole un ojo y revolviéndole el pelo, para disgusto del mismo, siguiendo de largo después.

Ya que Argentina no volvió a dirigirle palabra, decidió también guardar silencio. Recargó el codo en la mesa y el mentón en su mano, mirándolo con una sonrisa tenue, contenta y con un tinte de diversión.

" _Erí má weón…_ "

.

.


	14. Inercia 5-8

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 5.8**

.

Argentina en serio quería olvidarse de todo el resentimiento, por más que al verlo una incómoda sensación de rechazo se instalase en su pecho.

Era lo que quería apartar, de hecho, para volver a molestarlo como antes, para verlo y tener ganas de hacerlo sonreír o enrabiar y no tener callarse y hablar mordaz cuando fuese obligatorio dirigirle la palabra. Quería hablarle como cuando le agradeció por esconderlo, no como lo hacía ante las demás situaciones.

Sentía que le faltaba algo, que tenía un vacío existencial si no tenía a su vecino mirándolo con sus ojos pardos, así fuera con vergüenza o molestia.

—¿Y entonces qué números da tu economía?

—Rojos, como siempre.

—Ya, ¿y hay algo que…?

—No.

Y veía al chileno guardándose un insulto.

Y él se golpeaba mentalmente por contestar así.

Ya no quería más, en serio que no quería y en serio que se esforzaba por cambiarlo. Carraspeó. En parte, Argentina sabía que Chile esperaba ver por sus avances, porque volviera a ser el de antes. Lo notaba en los detalles chicos que el menor pensaba, seguro, que no eran notorios.

Solo faltaba un poco más para que volviera.

Argentina, silenciosamente, pedía paciencia a su acompañante.

.

.


	15. Inercia 5-9

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 5.9**

.

—Qué buenos que son los de Soda Stereo… —comentó, volviendo cantar en susurros cuando ya la reunión los había vuelto a ignorar y tenían un rato libre para cosas triviales.

Chile suspiró, pasando como bien sabía el fuego de los nervios y la falta de costumbre. Sin embargo, no sabía qué contestar para no explayarse innecesariamente y arruinar la cercanía del comentario.

—Sí son —dijo al final, escueto. Se ganó una mirada que no supo descifrar del todo si iba al desacuerdo o a la molestia.

—Tengo las re ganas de irme a la mierda.

No contestó, pestañeó repetidamente, sintiendo la escena familiar.

—Y con tu cara así más me quiero ir todavía.

Eso no se lo esperaba, le lanzó una mirada distante y dudosa.

—¿Y ahora qué chucha decí, po weón? —indagó, visiblemente molesto también.

Y Argentina sonrió divertido en su dirección. Chile dio un respingo y sintió las mejillas arderle instintivamente.

Tampoco se lo esperaba. Hace mucho no recibía una de esas.

—Que tenés cara de culo, Chilito.

Oh, vaya… ese trato…

Notaba el revuelto en su pecho. Era alivio, nerviosismo, conmoción. Quién sabía que otras cosas juntas.

Estaba exageradamente conmovido de escucharlo hablar como lo hacía antes. ¿Cuándo era que había regresado?

.

.


	16. Inercia 6

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

Claro que Argentina había empezado a reírse otra vez en medio de las juntas y a ignorar, como bien sabía, a los demás países cuando intentaban hacer de algo serio un tema más bien trivial para los latinoamericanos.

Volvía a hacer bulla y bromas.

Antes de la guerra, tener a la patria celeste y blanca a su lado le era frustrante, provocaba peleas entre ambos, divertidas para el resto y al final también para ellos. Él le hacía bromas y era el primero en tratar de sacarle charla. Ahora, después de muchos años, volvía a querer remontar ese vuelo…

Para Chile, la razón era porque Argentina era así: lo miraba con desconfianza, pero no podía ignorarlo tan fríamente si tenía que tenerlo cerca. Y le dolía al chileno esa misma desconfianza; ser observado de reojo o apartado de los desaires importantes que tenía Argentina cuando, al principio, era el primero en escucharlos, tanto si eran temas triviales o importantes del castaño…

Al que, tal parecía, el repelús no podía abandonarlo del todo cuando se trataba de él. Tenía una mano en la espalda y otra en el pecho cuando se trataba de Chile, solo por las dudas, porque no fuera a ser que cualquier otra cosa pasara.

 _Eso pensaba el moreno, claro._

Argentina, en realidad, estaba bastante relajado. Sí tenía desconfianza, pero estaba cansado de tenerla y, en esos últimos instantes, se daba cuenta de que ya no tenía ningún tipo de molestia por tenerlo al lado. Lo volvía a ver como alguien reservado, _muy_ reservado y muy callado, demasiado silencioso.

Ese tipo de personas que le llamaban la atención a su malicia y despertaba su lado molestoso.

En unos días, un clic lo despertó del pasado letargo. Extrañaba molestarlo, pellizcarlo, sentir su piel bajo sus manos (¿tan bien se había sentido anteriormente?), hacerlo sonrojar furiosamente, que malinterpretase los asuntos, revolverle el pelo, que escupiera maldiciones en ese dialecto contagioso y divertido.

Extrañaba al chileno. Extrañaba no tener ese revoltijo de ternura cada vez que lo veía.

Y no dejó de sorprenderse un solo instante al descubrir que no había perdido toda la cosecha de sentimientos que tenía desde niños por él. Que el cariño y el amor que sentía se hubiesen resguardado por toda esa exagerada cantidad de tiempo que pasó aislándose.

Se daba cuenta de que no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

.

Chile se puso en pie del sofá de su casa, con las ojeras enmarcadas en su cara. La madrugaba se escuchaba tan silenciosa que se notó ciertamente sorprendido y con mal augurio. Cerró el libro que cayó al piso desde su pecho, donde se había quedado cuando se durmió. Eran las 3:30 de la mañana, febrero veintisiete de 2010.

Fue a la cocina, a poner agua para hacerse un té e irse a la cama.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando se dio cuenta de cómo le prestaba atención a la fecha y al silencio denso y amargo de alrededor, como si su respiración fuera la única en todo el mundo; eso solía pasar solo cuando ocurrían cosas importantes, u ocurrirían. Aunque, pensándolo más tranquilo, eso último solo pasaba justo antes de un tema en particular…

Sintió que algo se partía, un estruendo fuerte pero lejano, que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Las paredes crujieron y el suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies. Apretó el libro en su mano, apretando los labios y esperando.

Y entonces a una sacudida abrupta, apagándose las luces y escondiendo su expresión de terror.

.

Se acordó de Chillán en 1939 a las once y media de la noche, de Valdivia en 1960 a las tres y media de la tarde.

Se acordó de cada terremoto que pasó por su patria y todas las veces que se sintió desarmado por eso. En parte porque como representante él sentía lo mismo que el porcentaje mayor de sus habitantes, por lo que al cabo de los sismos graves siempre terminó maltrecho y con una enorme preocupación.

Esa vez no fue la excepción, habiendo ayudado que su casa se viniera parcialmente abajo también.

Estaba rodeado de miles de personas que iban y venían, entre terror de réplicas y apreciando cómo lo que conocían se venía abajo. Notaba un tajo en su corazón con cada caída y cada sacudida, con cada cuerpo que dejaban a un lado para seguir la travesía de rescate. Tenía las náuseas atoradas en la garganta y ya no le daban las manos para seguir ayudando.

—¡Está bien por ahora, siga con lo suyo! —No es como si hubiera podido seguir ayudando en su estado…

Se le atoraba el corazón y los latidos en la garganta.

Tomó asiento en el pasto, a los traspiés, inmerso en la desesperación y el bullicio en que estaba perdido el centro y sur del país. Le dolía el brazo entablillado, que un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello le ayudaba a sostener al frente, también la cabeza en el lado derecho, donde parecía haberse pegado un golpe de los buenos y ahora estaba vendado, cubriéndole el ojo de ese mismo lado.

Además de raspones y arañazos.

Era la representación misma de cómo estaba Chile en ese momento, irónicamente, y mejor también.

La luz de la mañana había aparecido alumbrando todo un desastre de dolor y pérdidas. Y solo pensar en cómo el mar había arrastrado a la gente de algunas zonas e incluso llegado a prácticamente borrar pueblos en la madrugada, provocaba que sus ojos se hicieran agua, justo como en ese momento.

Una mano se pasó por su espalda y se aferró a su brazo derecho, llevándoselo hacia el lado contrario y cayendo el lado sano de su cabeza sobre el hombro de quien acababa de sentarse a su lado. Y lloró como hacia milenios sentía no llorar, del dolor y de la pérdida, por los gritos y la agonía de su gente. Argentina apretó el agarre, tragándose el nudo en la garganta.

—Ya está, boludo.

¿Por qué siempre, siempre, siempre, aun cuando hacia eones no tenían una charla como la gente o como debidos conocidos amistosos, él estaba a su lado consolándolo?

Lloró más, con más rabia si se podía y agarrándose con el brazo sano a su acompañante. El mayor le frotó la espalda con calidez, después el pelo, donde giró a dejar un besito chiquito en lo que volvía a abrazarlo.

—Ya saliste de otras así. Sos de fierro vos.

Literalmente había sentido el acontecimiento hasta sí mismo y escuchado el bullicio que encerraba al chileno, junto a las cosas rompiéndose y el mar llegando a golpearlo. Estaban tan cerca que aunque no hubiera querido, igual habría presenciado aquello de cerca. Las lágrimas de Chile le mojaban el hombro y su mano sana le empuñaba con fuerza la camisa, hipaba y sollozaba con un dolor latente.

—T-te juro que yo no quería lastimarte —escuchó entonces, en un hilo de voz tomada y grave, entre el dolor—. P-pero e-estabai haciéndote mierda, oh. Y-y tenía un arma en las costillas y weón de Inglaterra estaba ahí en frente, t-todo t-tranquilo…

El pulgar del argentino le recorrió los labios, callándolo repentinamente y haciendo que subiera la mirada a él, aunque le costase horrores y en verdad no quisiera verlo, y estuviera tanto avergonzado como rotoso en sí mismo. La mano del mayor pasando a su mejilla y esa caricia imperceptible sobre su boca le hizo aumentar el reguero de lágrimas.

" _Llorai como fleto._ "

—No me tenías que decir nada de eso, vine a ayudarte de groso y buena onda que soy —Argentina sonreía con una alegría distinta, estaba como aliviado e incómodo al mismo tiempo, avergonzado de una forma como solo le vio aquella vez que lo besó por primera vez, cuando eran unos mocosos apenas conociendo sus formas de ser—. Además sos vos el que está mal ahora, no tenías que decirme nada.

—¿No creí que es justamente por eso, aweonado?

Argentina había estado mal y él no estuvo a su lado. Chile estaba mal y Argentina estaba sentado al lado, dejando que le usara la remera de pañuelo para mocos y lágrimas.

—Ya fue, ya me había enterado —Podía decir en serio que aquello no era necesario y le quitase importancia, pero el chileno sabía y veía que estaba muy aliviado de haberlo escuchado. El menor se dejó abrazar otra vez, entre los hipidos en su pecho que iban mermando y el calor del argentino que le ayudaba a sacarse los pedazos de frialdad con los que se despertó ese día.

Argentina estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios y emoción (quería abrazar a Chile y no soltarlo en cien años).

Pensó en su suposición sobre la cordillera a modo de división. En que más que separarlos, aquello los unía irremediablemente.

Se acordó de Mapuche diciéndoles idiotas… y que estarían juntos siempre.

Y pensó que el chileno se veía más lindo con sus sonrisas tenues y tiernas (que le daban un patatús en el corazón cada vez que las veía), que con esas lágrimas y esos ojos rojos (que le latían dolorosamente en el pecho).

.


	17. Inercia 7

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 7**

.

—Che, boludo, ¿te molesta que te invitemos a lo del _paragua_ para celebrar esta noche?

—¿Por qué me molestaría, po? El que te vaya a decir "no" no significa que lo haga.

—Andá, chileno —dijo haciendo un ademan despectivo—. Me dijo Paraguay que te invite, pero bueno, si no querés, allá vos. Aparecéte si se te da.

—Ya —Hizo rodar los ojos, ignorándolo.

Algo le faltaba si no estaba molestándolo, haciéndolo renegar y refunfuñar, Chile empezaba a darse de cuenta eso, así como de que no podía tampoco pasar un día sin ser provocado por Argentina y que no le pareciera raro o distante. Se notaba que, aunque no podía darle la confianza que quería todavía, no iba a permitirse morir más por ello.

Argentina lo codeaba en las reuniones, se lo cruzaba en las calles de su patria más seguido de lo que se había percatado y siempre, pero siempre y sin falta, cada vez que él también cruzaba al otro lado. Lo quería querer de nuevo, como antes; sin resentimientos. Habían pasado unos años más desde el terremoto y el menor ya lo tenía acatado casi de la misma forma que antes…

Y estaba seguro de que ese momento era el ideal para hacer regresar a sus viejas emociones, a que se juntara con las nuevas, que le terminaran de borrar la pisca de dudas que todavía lo removían.

.

De salida y en dirección a su casa, el chileno supo que los cambios en el último tiempo tenían que ver con algo, aunque no supiera del todo qué. Si Argentina hubiera logrado insinuársele como bien sabía, quizá le habría quedado más claro que lo que buscaba era terminar de abandonar todo lo viejo por hacer perdurar lo que sentía con más fuerza.

Pero el argentino todavía estaba cosechando coraje para arrancar a molestarlo a base de insinuantes y acercamientos. Había vuelto a los roces indiscretos, los pellizcos a sus mejillas y a revolverle el pelo, además de las sonrisas pícaras y malditas, pero nada que pudiera compararse a cuando eran más jóvenes.

De todas formas (y por ignorar eso), a Chile le molestaba tener guardado en su interior ansias de verse hablando y resolviendo el tema que no volvieron a tocar. Quería lograr un renovado contrato de paz que incluyera la soltura y la comodidad que extrañaba.

Ya parecía que el tiempo y las interacciones cercanas que volvían de a poco habían zanjado el problema, que nunca más volvieron a tocar tampoco. Pero ya su temperamento no le permitía seguir aguantando la incomodidad escondida de tenerlo cerca de esa forma semi distante.

No sabía decirlo abiertamente, pero también extrañaba que Argentina lo quiera.

Eso le llevó a pensar en ir a la junta de primos y amigos en cuestión, ya que no perdía tanto intentando socializar y buscar, al mismo tiempo, un momento en el que el tema de conversación saliera (o lo hiciera salir) para así poder explicarse, en el remoto caso de que Argentina lo dejara. Las sonrisas y las actitudes amistosas del otro lo convencían, lo envolvían de una manera que distaba de ser la misma de antes.

Le provocaban una presión incómoda y a la vez gustosa justo en medio del pecho. Sabía que era probablemente lo mismo que instaba a su vecino a acosarlo desde que tenía memoria, lo mismo que le hizo querer tenerlo cerca siempre, pese a sus intentos de distancia. Aquello que le hacía querer sentirlo a su lado siempre.

Carraspeó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

Empezó a ensayar claramente qué decirle, una vez que la conversación estuviese en vilo y Argentina intentase escapar de ella.

 _"_ _Estaba él y estabas tú haciéndote mierda, weón"._

 _"_ _Me importa una chucha la tierra y lo qué más"._

 _"_ _Nos criamos y ayudamos juntos para llegar hasta aquí, aweonao. ¿En serio pensai que a esta altura podría querer tenerte en contra mía?"_

 _"_ _Weón… te quiero"._

.

Argentina estaba concentrado en ver cómo llovía intensamente fuera de la casa de su primo, mientras éste molestaba a Bolivia y a Perú por su última cercanía (tapando los celos que lo comían por eso) y Uruguay no podía sacarse de encima a Brasil (para que Ecuador dejase de hablar sandeces y de sacarle fotos). Aunque esto último era imposible, siendo que el brasileño estaba emperrado en que el uruguayo aceptase estar a su lado de una vez por todas.

Faltaba que llegara Venezuela, ya que México y Colombia entraban justo en ese momento, el chico con un tequila debajo de cada brazo y uno más en cada mano; una sonrisa divertida y una mochila que parecía doblarle el tamaño (seguramente llena de sus cosas para preparar una exagerada cantidad de los tacos que tanto amaba).

—¡Wey! ¡Traje para hacer tacos!

En efecto.

Y detrás del mexicano y la colombiana, que entraron a dejar las botellas sobre la mesa y después recibieron ayuda del paraguayo para llevar la mochila a la cocina, entró Chile.

Parecía frustrado como siempre; con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y una mueca de molestia, aunque el argentino tuvo que admitir que se veía llamativo con una camisa blanca y simplona y unos jeans azules comunes. Sus ojos, medio pardos, medio marrones (¿de qué color eran?), lo observaron desde la puerta.

Le sonrió ladino, con cierta malicia y sorpresa mezcladas. ¿Qué hacía él allí, de dónde salía y por qué lo miraba como si fuera el centro de todos sus males? Pensó en cómo había sido al revés hasta hacía poco tiempo, por un segundo amargo, antes de volver a centrarse en el recién llegado.

Y en ese momento era como si no hubiese nada en su mente de lo pasado, instalándose solamente esa vieja costumbre de siempre llevarle el apunte y de írsele atrás con el único fin de incomodarlo y tenerlo cerca. Aunque esta vez había algo más allá de querer molestar: quería llegar más allá de donde estaban, avanzar por el mismo terreno que hubo conocido tanto tiempo atrás…

Y quién sabía si no llegar a más.

—¡Eh, chileno! Casi que no te esperaba —dijo Paraguay desde la cocina, llegando hasta él y estrechándole una mano. El aludido ablandó su expresión al saludarlo.

—Felicitaciones —alegó. Era el día de la independencia para el país anfitrión, así que había invitado a todo Latinoamérica, para empezar.

—¡Gracias por venir!

—¡Eh, paragua, esa es mi frase! —reclamó el argentino, apareciendo por atrás.

—¡Cállate! —bufó—. Pero sí, gracias por haberlo invitado y toda la cosa —Paraguay volvió a desaparecer entre refunfuños.

A continuación, Chile se vio entre un ambiente tranquilamente incómodo. Acostumbraba a estar con ellos, pero nunca había asistido a una celebración entre todos, fuera de las que hacían por las fiestas de cumpleaños y de fin de año (o alguna otra en el etcétera). Mucho menos entablado una relación tan cercana con alguno de los demás, como veía que la tenían entre sí.

Argentina lo sorprendió empujándolo con el dedo índice la frente. Estaba frente a él, a un espacio considerablemente reducido como para hacer eso y, además, atentar contra el espacio personal del otro.

—¿Qué…?

—Pensé que no venías ni loco, perdonáme por desconfiar —dijo sonriendo. El chileno no pudo evitar un resoplido, girando la vista de su compañero y ruborizándose un poquito.

Solamente ese gesto y ese poquito sirvió para hacer que el argentino sonriese entre divertido y enternecido. ¿Dónde quedaba la angustia y la desconfianza en ese momento? Se iba a la reverenda nada y volvía a revolotearle esa cálida cercanía que lo hacía comportarse como el chileno solía decirle: un weón.

Quizá por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo con distancia, se acordó de cuando crecieron juntos; las noches de fogata junto a Mapuche, Inca, Avá y Tehuelche. A él lo habían criado un poco entre todos aquellos, mientras que su hermano andaba más en brazos de los charrúas.

Pero lo que más fijo tenía era que habían crecido juntos con Chile, así como Perú con Paraguay y Bolivia, y Uruguay con Brasil. Hasta ser adultos, el argentino y el chileno habían sido una sola cosa que iba junta siempre. Bajo el ala de Mapuche, nada podía decir que estaban separados, aunque el tiempo lo contradijera.

Argentina pensó en esos tiempos; en los que Chile estaba tan dentro de sí y viceversa. En cómo crecieron juntos, cómo atravesaron las guerras con la ayuda del otro hasta volverse lo que eran. En la alegría innata de verlo bien y de sufrir a su lado, de compartir los raspones y verse envuelto en sus dilemas al mismo tiempo.

Y aunque una parte de él le intentó gritar, recordándole lo que había hecho el chileno hacia poco, todo lo anterior lo hizo omitirlo con un sacudón brevemente aturdidor.

No entendió del todo la forma en que su cerebro procesaba los acontecimientos, le pareció que los pensamientos salían de la nada y lo confundían a la vez que le aclaraban algunos asuntos puntillosos. Como que quería mucho a su compañero, sin más. Lo miró en ese instante con tanta intensidad que el menor tuvo un atisbo de preocupación e incomodidad.

—¿Qué mirai tanto, weón?

—Es que tu carita roja me compró, boludo —sonrió de tal manera que el chileno se vio completamente sorprendido, provocando incluso que diera un paso hacia atrás por precaución.

—¿Q-que te…? —tartamudeó. Leía en la cara del argentino tantas cosas juntas que fue como si algo denso se instalara a todo su alrededor. ¿Sería toda aquella cálida comodidad que no recibió de su parte en ese tiempo?—. ¡No me mirí tanto así, po weón!

Argentina rió despacito, sacudiendo la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente, mientras sonreía despreocupado. " _Esta vez me pegó fuerte el chabón_ "…

.

.


	18. Inercia 8

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 8**

.

Uruguay dejó de insistir en tratar inútilmente de soltarse el agarre que Brasil le daba, rodeándole la cintura mientras apoyaba el mentón en el hombro del más bajito. Se contentaba con estar así con él, llevándolo para todos lados y charlando con los demás como si fuera un adorno tras de sí… y viendo la escena entre su hermano y el chileno.

Se le habían aflojado los hombros ligeramente por la sorpresa de ver a Argentina con aquella expresión de idiota. Como si algo en su interior se hubiese formado o reanimado, o como si hubiese encontrado una cuestión tan buena como para dejar atrás cualquier cosa que le pesaba hasta entonces.

Parecía como si Argentina acabara de despertarse de un letargo áspero y ahora estuviese sintiendo el sol por primera vez en su frente.

—Tarado —murmuró el uruguayo, contagiándose de ese aparente alivio y ternura que expresaba su hermano.

—¿Tarado? _Você é muito bonito para aqueles palavras_ —expresó quien todavía no lo soltaba y le murmuraba al oído.

Uruguay tembló estrepitosamente y, con una mano sujetándole la barbilla y la otra empujando sobre su cien, trató de alejar al brasileño definitivamente, que solo sonrió más divertido, enternecido y enamorado, al notarlo rojo como un tomate maduro. Apretó más el agarre contra el menor, apachurrándolo contra sí con cariño y ternura.

El uruguayo se preguntó, mientras comenzaba a permitir aquel contacto físico tan cercano e incómodo (más que nada por costumbre, aunque hubiese más intenciones ocultas), si era que se parecía a Chile con Argentina, en referencia al brasileño. Después de todo, Brasil nunca cesó sus intentos de conquista hacia él, menos ahora que volvían a ser los de antes y renacía en él más tiempo para intentarlo.

Y Argentina había intentado, de más jóvenes y antes del dilema que repentinamente se veía ignorado, lo mismo mil veces con el chileno, que siempre se resistía y pasaba renegando de la cercanía del otro.

Argentina siempre se vio interesado en Chile cuando empezaron a crecer, parecía que conforme más maduraban, más el argentino explayaba sus coqueteos e insinuaciones (aprendidos de ver en acción a los europeos), que eran cortadas con un " _¡Por la cucha!_ " o " _¡Por la cresta!_ ", " _¡Corta!_ " o " _¡Para ya!_ ", " _¡Fleto culiao!" o "¡Aweonao!_ ". Y Uruguay no había entendido nunca el porqué de la persistencia de su hermano por el chileno que, notablemente para él, no quería saber nada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá no había sido tan indiferente el vecino de Argentina a las insinuaciones de éste.

Miró de reojo la mirada de ensoñación y cariño que le daba Brasil, permitiéndose relajar los músculos, aunque colorado e igualmente incómodo. Repentinamente no era como si el brasileño lo molestase, era más bien como: _¿qué pasaría si él me mirara un día como mi hermano terminó mirando a Chile hasta hace poco?_

Se recargó en el pecho del moreno, tomado por sorpresa por las emociones negativas que le afloraron de la sola idea.

—¡Ya están los tacos! —avisó el anfitrión, saliendo de la cocina. Había pasado un buen rato mientras terminaban de preparar la comida.

—¡Y el tequila! —chilló México, levantando unos vasos con la bebida. Justo entonces abrió la puerta de entrada Venezuela, que entró haciendo vítores a Paraguay y derechito a la comida, tanto la local como la extranjera, recién hecha y al alcohol.

Habrían pasado unas tres horas de empezada la comida y las bebidas, que Uruguay estaba semi desmayado en el sillón de la sala, sin poner un mínimo de atención al hecho de que Brasil le tenía la cabeza sobre sus piernas y solo le faltaban corazones alrededor para demostrar lo a gusto que se sentía con eso.

Colombia y Venezuela estaban jugando un juego de cartas con Perú, que solo los dos primeros terminaron conociendo, en el que quien perdía debía beber (solo que a esa altura también lo hacía quien ganaba, de cualquier forma). Ya sus mejillas estaban rojas de ebriedad y comenzaban a amenazarse entre cuestiones desbaratadas, mientras el tercer mencionado parecía perderse en un universo alterno y distante debido a la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre.

México se carcajeaba de todo y de todos, agarrando bajo el brazo a Paraguay, que era el más fresco en la sala, con tal de molestar a Bolivia que trataba de "librarlo" y parecía a punto de llorar por no sé qué cosa, mientras reclamaba al aire cosas varias " _Deja a mi compañero. Hace calor. Quiero comer. Quiero vomitar. Quiero mi mar, chileno de mierda. ¡Suelta a mi Paraguay, te digo, mexicano borracho!_ "

Y Chile, que también estaba bastante fresco, miraba de reojo y con tintes de precaución a Argentina, que iba dando vueltas por todo el salón mientras cantaba su rock con una botella de tequila de micrófono. Ya había dado muchísimas vueltas sobre sí mismo como para marearse extra y, además, trataba de lanzarle miradas que el menor sentía no haber visto en añares.

—¡¿Qué weá…?!

—¡Dale, no seas ortiva! —Argentina lo agarró de los brazos y empezó a dar vueltas—. ¡… _y ausente de las cosas, pensaste en dejarlo y tirarlo junto a mí, ¡junto a mí! ¡Hay secretos en el fondo del mar, personas que me quiero llevar, aromas que no voy a olvidar, silencios que prefiero callar, mientras vos jugás_! —Seguía cantando el argentino a todo pulmón.

Se le olía el alcohol, pero era notorio que no estaba del todo borracho y que lo había agarrado a él porque no tenía más opciones (demasiado concentrados algunos y demasiado deprimidos otros). Entonces empezó una canción de Gardel y hasta Uruguay se vio obligado a despertarse súbitamente, ya que el brasileño lo había levantado para que empezaran a bailar el tango.

Chile se puso pálido y corroboró el estado alcohólico de su compañero al verlo sonreír con malicia, mientras se apuraba a agarrarle una de las manos y apretarle la cintura. Argentina bailaba bien su tango, mejor incluso de lo que su hermano menor estando sobrio, ya que en ese momento daba bastante lástima con sus traspiés. El chileno se vio yendo hacia un lado, hacia el otro, sin poder objetar mucho porque ya estaba siendo arrojado hacia atrás.

Para cuando terminó la canción, a Brasil le había dado un ataque de amor y apretujaba a Uruguay, que sacudía los brazos tratando de librarse en un intento de respirar. Bolivia exigía otra canción a los gritos tercos, tironeando ahora de México, que no soltaba el tequila ni por casualidad de entre sus manos y Paraguay los veía medio escondido en la cocina para que su vecina no lo secuestrara (agradecía la entonación del mexicano que aceptó en su lugar, o no hubiera tenido salvación).

Chile tenía rojo hasta en las orejas cuando ya la siguiente canción llevaba medio minuto y Argentina seguía con él inclinado brevemente, mirándolo desde tan cerca como para no creer que había habido un enorme bache en su relación recientemente. ¿Qué tanta fuerza tenía ese weón que lo mantenía sujeto después de tanto?

Le tapó con las manos la cara cuando lo vio acercándose con segundas intenciones, ante lo que el argentino lo levantó y le hizo dar una vuelta, dando una sobre sí él mismo.

—¡Para ya, aweonao!

Argentina se carcajeó de lo lindo, volviendo a agarrarlo de las manos para seguir bailando. El chileno se dejó guiar, aunque con la cautela de tratar de no volver a ser sujetado de la misma forma.

—Sos un amor —dijo el argentino, riéndosele.

Chile pensó que era un gran momento para un par de cosas; admirar el pelo castaño y esos ojos verdes de Argentina, que diferenciaban con los suyos, verdosos y marrones, y su pelo negro, además de tener la tez de un ligero tono más oscuro que el mayor. Era una situación que había vivido muchas veces antes pero que se sentía diferente; era como aliviadora y al mismo tiempo extrañada, como potenciada.

Y que sería el único momento donde podía hablar sin sentir tanta vergüenza.

 _Tanta_ , porque la sentía de todas formas.

—No lo hice con la intención que tu creí.

El argentino lo miró con sus ojos obnubilados debido al alcohol, mientras seguía girándolo de vez en cuando y seguía bailoteando al ritmo de la música tanguera.

—¿Por qué me lo tenías que recordar ahora?

—Ya, po, perdona. Pero no me salía en otro momento —Parecía determinado, así que el otro guardó el suficiente silencio como para dejarlo continuar—. No me gustaba nada como estaban yendo las cosas, weón.

—¿Y tenías que hacer algo sí o sí, con tal de que dejara de matarme y el otro de hacerme bosta? —indagó, al verlo bajar la cabeza se dio la razón. Asintió, como esclarecido y más bien resignado a la idea y Chile no supo si sintió alivio u odio ante esa reacción, por algún motivo—. Fue una explicación que me dio Uruguay —confesó—. Ya no me importa, flaco —dijo, con un gesto tranquilo—. Entiendo tu punto y ya me cansé de andar amargado con la gente. A él no lo voy a perdonar nunca, pero a vos sí te puedo perdonar por las intenciones que tuviste. Así que no te me enfrasqués en eso.

—¿Y así no ma'?

—Así no más. Ya te perdoné hace años…

Apenas su corazón terminó de asimilar las palabras de Argentina, sintió en parte molestia de lo demasiado fácil que le pareció resuelto el asunto y, al mismo tiempo, tranquilidad de que las cosas al fin pudieran ser enteramente terminadas de olvidar.

Entonces, pasando su mente a terminar de procesar la disculpa y a acomodar todo como debía ser a partir de entonces, se percató de que estaba bailando con el argentino y de que sentía ese gesto demasiado cercano y muy invasivo.

Porque Argentina estaba realmente cada vez más cerca físicamente, le faltaba poco para llegar a apretarlo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo. Y en realidad terminó dándoselo para cuando la última canción de tango terminó, que Uruguay volvió a desplomarse en el sillón y Bolivia a pelear con Paraguay para que saliera de su escondite, con la ayuda de México, mientras escuchaban los gritos de Colombia por ir ganándole a Venezuela y a Perú en el juego.

Lo envolvió en un abrazo que parecía desesperado y no supo entender del todo si lo era o no, pero se notaba tierno y seguro. Le parecieron años de haber sentido un abrazo por parte del argentino y, quizá por eso, fue que correspondió rodeándole la cintura y suspirando profundo al sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos, brevemente.

—Desde que volví que no lloraba —confesó el más alto, con la voz quebrada y una de las manos del chileno viajando a su pelo—. No sabés cómo me dolió —Y lloró más, ocultándolo en el cuello del otro, entre la música que sonaba lo bastante alta como para pasar desapercibido.

Chile lo chistó, sintiendo el dolor en lo más profundo de sí. Le cubrió el corazón y se lo apretó sin miramientos, dejándole un nudo en la garganta y llenándole los ojos de lágrimas también. —Ya, lo siento, po —susurró, sobándole la espalda con aliento y revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.

Y Argentina lloró, como lloraba y lloraría un poco todos los años ante la mención del tema, por el dolor que el pasado le había provocado.

Y él supo que no era que se trataba de un tema resuelto fácilmente, yéndosele la molestia que hubo sentido por eso en seguida, se trataba de algo que no estaría solucionado nunca, pese al perdón y a lo que pudiera hacer…

Era bastante tarde cuando Colombia se ofreció a llevarse a México, que hablaba ya de conquistar el mundo por medio de los tacos y el tequila, si era necesario en silla de ruedas si no podía caminar por culpa de lo último, a lo que la colombiana asentía dándole la razón como a los locos.

Bolivia dormía con Uruguay en el sillón, al menos hasta que Brasil levantó a éste último como un saco de papas y se prometió a llevarlo (sin hacerle nada, o tendría guerra con el hermano mayor).

Perú había sido el único que se despidió como la gente y se fue tranquilo y solo a su casa (aunque haciendo eses y riéndose a cada palabra que le fuera dicha), permitiendo la idea de que su mejor amiga permaneciera en la casa de su hermano de crianza (después de todo, Bolivia vivía al lado, no era como si fuera a pasar la gran cosa que se quedara allí).

Venezuela había sido el primero en irse, justo unos minutos antes de que todos decidieran que también debían hacerlo.

Chile y Argentina, al tener que salir para el mismo lado, se fueron juntos, arrastrando los pies el segundo. Por obvias razones, cayeron primero a la casa de la patria celeste y blanca, ya que era el más cansado y medio divagaba entre cosas cualquieras que ya iban aturdiendo al chileno.

Lo peor fue cuando ya estaba por irse, abriendo la puerta de la casa para salir.

—¡Quedáte! —pidió Argentina.

—No.

—¡Dale!

—No, aweonao.

—Bueno.

En un segundo, sin saber cómo se había movido tan rápido siendo que minutos antes apenas y arrastraba los pies por el suelo, Chile sintió las manos del otro sujetándole el rostro, en menos de dos, estaba besándolo. Y lo besó por unos cuántos segundos, sin ahondar mucho y solo limitándose a probarle los labios, dejándole el cosquilleo y la tibieza exterior.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que te beso —dijo el argentino cuando lo soltó, sonriendo galante ante el último sonrojo poderoso que había logrado en su vecino, hasta entonces—. Andá con cuidado.

El chileno salió de la casa en modo automático, sin entender muy bien qué había pasado. Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue, despertando entonces al parecer, ya que empezó a maldecir y a putear mientras se alejaba, dejándole bien en claro cuán nervioso lo había hecho sentir y cuán incómoda le resultó la situación.

Pero no quejándose, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como al otro, que lo veía irse entre sorprendido y gustoso.

Chile tenía una mezcla de emociones tan gigante que no sabía del todo cómo corresponderlas. Su vida tenía que ser controlada, no podía andarse con idioteces o sorpresas incómodas, porque dejaría de ser el tan afamado chileno serio y firme.

Aunque estaba claro que, desde que tenía memoria, el castaño había sido la excepción a la regla…

.

.

 **N/A:**

Lu: "Tú eres muy lindo para esas palabras".


	19. Inercia 9

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

Al llegar a su casa, se metió en la cama y refunfuñó entre dientes por haberse permitido sentir la boca del argentino encima de la suya, por más que haya sido el beso más casto que recibiera de su parte hasta entonces. Parecía que había sido hacía solo un par de meses que la sensación hormigueante se apoderó de su cuerpo por un tiempo determinado. Ese casto roce le despertó cada una de las sensaciones mismas.

El calor, la el gustito placentero y arrebatador que le provocó el arranque apasionado.

—Weón fleto… —murmuró en un gruñido molesto.

Era tal y como la primera vez; deseaba febrilmente seguir teniendo esa sensación tan divina encima, tanto si fuera hasta hartarse, como si fuera hasta cansarse o hasta saciarse. Chile quería que Argentina estuviera en ese instante ahí, con la sonrisa agrandada y ladina, maliciosa y pícara; que le arrebatase el aire de los pulmones y después volviera lo intenso de su mirada algo tierno y cálido, como solo él parecía poder hacer.

Se le sonrojaron hasta las orejas por esos pensamientos y se abrazó a la almohada con fuerza. Odiándolo y amándolo al mismo tiempo, como creía que sería siempre de su parte hacia el argentino.

La siguiente reunión de países latinoamericanos se hizo en muestra de los siguientes líderes que tendrían, ya que después de tantas dictaduras (y aunque éstas terminaran hacía unos cuántos años), lo que menos querían era otros encontronazos y siempre lo tomaban con prudencia. No era chiste que ninguno quería tener que ver nada con algo de eso nunca más.

Se notaba la diferencia de ambiente con aquella época; todos estaban relajados y hablando como entonces no lo hacían. Se veían casuales y divertidos, no tensos o controlados. Argentina no paraba de hablar un solo segundo, medio peleándose con Uruguay y riéndose de él al mismo tiempo, por cómo el brasileño le tiraba guiños.

Chile pensó que, después de todo, no podían verse mejor de lo que se habían visto.

—¡Chilito!

—Weón, ¡ni te me acerquí! —chilló, al ver que se caminaba en su dirección con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Qué mal carácter!

—¿Todavía no conoces al _tsundere_ latinoamericano? —Perú se ganó una mirada de odio y unas cuantas carcajadas de quienes lo escucharon.

Argentina lo apretujó en un abrazo, de todas formas. No se resistió aunque fingiese una cara de resignación y molestia. En ese instante todo le recordaba a antaño y a los labios y las sensaciones que el argentino le había regalado, y reanimado, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a parecer tan tranquilo e indiferente? Bueno, no estaba indiferente, llevaba un rato de abrazarlo y todavía mantenía el brazo sobre sus hombros, pero ¿cómo estaba tan tranquilo y… amistoso?

Maldito argentino.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por cómo lo hubo visto la noche anterior, mientras bailaban.

—Sí —respondió escueto, aunque con una sonrisa en la cara. No iba a ahondar en detalles complicados, no tenía ganas de hundir un poco el excelente humor que tenía ese día.

El menor se fue, dándole la espalda (seguro por su té mañanero), por lo que Argentina regresó junto a su hermano con una sonrisa implantada e imborrable, éste levantó una ceja en su dirección, ya que acababa de irse.

—Estaba acordándome de cuando eras chiquitito y nos peleábamos con Brasil por vos —rió, Uruguay hizo un adorable puchero.

—¿Y por qué te acordabas de eso?

—Porque me acordé de que Chile me dijo que nos ibas a mandar a la mierda a los dos. Y tenía razón.

—Mirá vos, pensás en tu hermano a raíz de pensar primero en otro loco que te hizo mierda el cora. ¿Debería ofenderme?

—¡Pero no! Primero: no vas a dejar de ser mi hermano nunca, y además vos estás bastante bien custodiado por otro también —se burló, dándole codazos insinuantes y notando al menor enrojecer furioso. Carcajeó de lo lindo, observando a Brasil del otro lado de la mesa, que les saludaba como si acabara de llegar—. ¿Desde cuándo este loco te mira así?

Uruguay se puso más rojo todavía, dando la sensación de que comenzaría a echar humo.

—L-Le dije hace poco que siempre me había caído bien y que su amistad era importante —desvió la mirada al moreno, que ahora se mantenía en charla aparentemente aburrida con Paraguay (éste hablaba y el otro bostezaba tratando de seguirle el hilo)—. Al otro día vino con todas las de abrazarme y…

—¿Y…? —Argentina tenía una ceja en alto y se le subió toda la palidez y seriedad encima ante el suspenso. Uruguay puso los codos en la mesa y escondió su rostro entre las manos, echando humo por la cabeza colorada. Se le notaba el rubor hasta por el cuello y su hermano no supo si preocuparse, reírse o cruzar la mesa por arriba a pedir explicaciones al brasileño—. ¡¿Y QUÉ?!

Los ojos verdes del charrúa se asomaron hacia él, acompañados de un rubor menos intenso pero que provocaría una ternura inmensa a cualquier otro (incluso a él si no fuera en esa circunstancia). Para suerte del menor de los hermanos, y del brasileño en gran parte, antes de que Argentina terminase de darse cuenta, el chileno llegó a echar cordialmente al uruguayo, que estaba sentado en su lugar.

—El weón por lo menos tiene iniciativa.

—¡¿De qué estás hablándome?!

—Calla, po. Ya va a comenzar.

Argentina se sentó entre refunfuños, pues se había parado cuando gritó a pedir seguimiento de la frase de su hermano, viendo al mismo rodear la mesa para sentarse junto a Brasil, que tenía, por poco, corazones rodeándolo cuando el otro llegó a su lado.

—Desde ese día el Brasil no lo deja en paz —comentó el chileno, Argentina prefirió meditar eso… para cualquier lado.

—¿Se lo quiere robar y hacer parte de su país?

—¡No, _aweonao_!

Se ganó un golpe en la cabeza.

—Aceptó que fuesen distintos, pero de cualquier forma no quiere tenerlo lejos —Chile recargó un codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano, resoplando aparentemente aburrido, mientras removía el saquito de té en la taza.

Argentina meditó solo unos minutos el hecho de aquella confesión, ¿significaba que el _brazuca_ quería a su hermano de una forma más…?

¿La palabra sería "complicada", "intensa", "real" o "íntima"?

Miró al chileno a su lado, que parecía con la desgana usual; él también había querido siempre de otra forma al muchacho en cuestión. Hubo tenido un interés nato, como si desde el principio lo normal habría sido estar tras su persona.

Pensó en el hecho de que Brasil y Uruguay fueron, en su momento, parte del otro (igual pero diferente a lo que eran Argentina y el mismo Uruguay), una misma cosa diferente entre sí. De la misma manera que él y Chile lo fueron desde los comienzos; lo mismo, en el mismo lugar, la misma cosa, pero distintos.

¿Sería por los mismos motivos que tanto él como Brasil perseguían a Chile y Uruguay?

Se acordó de su _Bai_.

Tehuelche siempre le había dicho, al ser quien más se encargaba de su crianza, que en realidad no había una división natural por la Cordillera. Claro que había montañas de más de cuatro mil metros de altura, pero en realidad eso no significaba una división. Había dos niños, cuales uno representaba el este y el otro el oeste, pero ambos estaban en la misma tierra, estuvieron juntos al llegar y lo estarían siempre.

Y, en realidad, su _Papai_ también le hubo dicho lo mismo a Chile y a él tiempo atrás. Que pese a las guerrillas, pese a los dilemas y eternas confrontaciones, no podrían separarse nunca indefinidamente.

—¿Estamos como obligados?

Argentina recibía un golpe, Chile un regaño, ante esa pregunta mundana y sin profundidad, caída más de manos extranjeras que de donde a donde llegaba la conversación.

 _"_ _Están juntos, pero separados. Son el uno que, pese a todo, no puede vivir sin el otro"._

.

.


	20. Inercia 10

**Inercia**

 **Capítulo 10**

.

Cuando terminó la junta, varios salieron con dolor de cabeza y ganas de despejarse, lo que los llevó a la casa mexicana por ser los anfitriones esa vez y donde, además, había promesa de comida y bebida fuerte (mejor olvidar las penas latinoamericanas por un rato).

A diferencia de las demás instancias, Chile no solamente siguió a la parvada, sino que fue de los primeros en entonarse con varios vasos seguidos de tequila.

Argentina no quería reírse, en serio que no, por lo que llevaba en la cara una línea recta como boca, que parecía dudar de tirar hacia la sonrisa o a la desesperación.

Su hermano mismo andaba medio enloquecido, de acá para allá, con que lo estaban acosando, y quedando como loco, porque Brasil en ese momento solo se dedicaba a verlo ir y venir o a gritar y espamentar, desde uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras bebía todo tranquilo y divertido.

—¡Qué lindas que son las joditas acá, México! —halagó Argentina.

—¡Gracias, wey! Siempre para servirlos cuando se trata de eso —Tenía las mejillas algo rosaditas, aunque se notaba que seguía igual de fresco que al principio y que, más que nada, se veía influenciado por cómo los demás andaban de bailanta y griteríos, augurando estar pasándola bien.

El argentino sintió una mano sobre su hombro y que lo tiraban hacia ese lado, para abajo. Se encontró el rostro de Chile cerca, cerquita, sorprendiéndolo.

La expresión del muchacho le decía un típico _weón_ , mientras que el color de su cara que estaba tan alegre como para estar a un trago de caer borracho. Y eso era acatado debido a que solo se le había acercado de esa forma en pocas situaciones (dos de ellas borracho, una por agradecimiento).

Argentina se sintió poco especial ante ese pensamiento, pero se olvidó rápido…

—No estoy _curao_ , _weón_ —dijo, arrastrando las palabras medianamente. Con disimulo, el más alto le sacó el vaso que tenía en la mano y lo apartó—. La _Papai_ me dijo que erai un _weón_ , _weón_ —Valga la redundancia. Al parecer, la palabra weón venía perfecta para describir al argentino en ese momento —, pero que por más _weón_ que fueras no iba a poder abandonarte entero. ¿Por qué me condenaron a querer a un _weón_?

Argentina se mordió un cachito el labio inferior y después enmarcó su línea de expresión en los labios, mostrando los dientes en una línea. Entendía que no estuviese del todo borracho, que se iba acordar de todo unas horas más tarde, pero lo que le decía parecían temas de pareja en un bar. El chileno se iba a odiar a sí mismo al otro día, cuando se acordara de lo que estaba hablando.

 _Acababa de decir que lo quería…_

—Che, Chilito, ¿no me querés decir todo esto mañana?

—¡NO! ¿Te pensai que me voy a animar? —Al parecer se acordó de la bebida y trató de empinarse el vaso que el otro le había robado, descartándose la idea cuando descubrió la mano vacía—. Ya, po, allá tú si no querí saber.

Argentina lo agarró antes de que terminase de darse vuelta y lo abrazó, sonriendo entre divertido y enternecido. Lo apretó a su pecho y le revolvió el pelo con cariño, sintiendo los brazos ajenos rodeándolo perezosos por la espalda. Sacudió la cabeza, recargándola después sobre la del chileno que se quedó ahí, en silencio y sin decir nada.

En el salón, todos los países bailaban y se movían de un lado al otro, hablaban a los gritos por la música y al parecer Uruguay jugaba a las escondidas con una extremadamente borracha Bolivia y Brasil, que al parecer se la pasaba de lo lindo con el par de compañeros de juego que se encontró.

Eran ellos cinco los únicos fuera de la pista. Sintió al chileno suspirar bajo sus brazos y temblar brevemente, como derrotado que afloja sus músculos ante la resignación. Y al parecer se percató de que el agarre había mermado, porque se alejó un poco de su lugar de confort y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo; no estaba tan lejos, más bien quedaba a un par de centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

Argentina le dio un beso corto y casto en la boca, provocándole un rubor soberano y que mirase para otro lado.

—Weón…

Se inclinó, todavía con las manos del chileno abrazándolo pese a la breve separación, llevando la boca a la oreja del menor.

— _Te quiero._

Tembló con estrépito, tanto por tener el aliento tibio sobre su oreja como por las palabras que le dedicó. Apretó con fuerza las manos sobre la ropa del otro, dejando que un placentero escalofrío le cubriera de pies a cabeza y el cosquilleo en su boca, nacido y deseoso de los labios ajenos, le dominara gran parte de los sentidos.

No estaba del todo borracho, o si no hubiera podido lanzarse por su cuenta a los labios del argentino para sacarse las ganas de ese instante.

En cambio, esperó a que Argentina lo acompañase entre juegos y conversaciones triviales hasta su casa. No estaba del todo borracho para iniciar las cosas, pero sí para mantenerlas, por lo menos la primera vez. Y apenas el mayor le besó los labios en la puerta, lo abrazó con ganas y correspondió, dejando que se intensificara e instando a que fuese más.

—¡Aguantá, Chilito! Me estás dejando sin aire —sonrió con burla, afirmándole el agarre en la cintura y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia dentro de la casa, hasta estar lo suficiente adentro para volver a besarlo; con más calma, más ternura e intimidad, saboreándolo intensa y gratamente.

Se perdió un poco por la forma que tenían los besos del chileno; eran algo toscos, algo torpes, envueltos en una textura suave y calentita, fina y dócil. Argentina empezó a dudar de que hubiera besado a alguien más que a él en todo ese tiempo. Le seguía el paso y parecía pedirle que no parara. Le daban ganas de no detenerse hasta cansarse, hasta que el mismo muchacho le diga que era suficiente.

Y el más joven le revolvía el pelo y seguía instando a los besos, agarrándose del argento cuando las piernas parecían ablandarse y las ansias aumentar. ¡Cómo le gustaba besar al idiota weón de celeste y blanco! Imposible decirlo en voz alta, pero le dejaba la mejor sensación de calidez y gusto, en los labios y el cuerpo entero.

Le daban ganas de dejar que las manos se vayan a donde quisieran ir.

Pero no sabía si todavía…

—¡O-Oye! —Se quejó, ante el pinchazo de los dientes ajenos sobre sus labios para que parara. Por primera vez vio un atisbo de seriedad en los orbes verdes que tan bien conocía; en el medio de un intenso oscurecimiento que podía no tratarse de algo tan bueno. El rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Se maldijo por querer seguir besándolo, pese a la señal de alerta que le fue enviada, y por el temor a que se vaya a ir justo entonces. —¿A-Argentina? ¡¿Qué hací, po?!

Repentinamente, las manos argentas le subieron por la espalda y le sacaron el buzo que llevaba. Apenas se percató entonces del calor que estaba teniendo. En la casa de México estaba más bien fresco cuando fueron, pero en las suyas el verano estaba en su apogeo y, sumándole el contacto físico, ahora se descubría bastante acalorado.

Suspiró, como si no lo hubiese hecho en diez años. ¿Ni cuenta del sofoco que tenía se había dado?

—¿Mejor?

—¡WEÓN! —chilló, hasta las orejas coloradas y los nervios comiéndoselo.

Casi sentía que se le había ido el coraje cuando sintió uno de los pulgares sobre la comisura de sus labios. Le pareció triste su fuerza de voluntad, que al verlo ahí, tan cerca frente a él y después de que el mayor lo parara, no pudiese despegar la vista de su boca un solo segundo y estuviese ruborizándose tanto. ¡Tremendo weón fleto era él mismo!

—¿Querés que me vaya? —preguntó Argentina, dejándolo a medio del mutismo y la duda.

No sabía si eso implicaba que, de quedarse, podría pasar otra cosa, si las cosas terminarían bien o mal.

Y, otra vez, volvió a acordarse de cuando aquella situación apenas comenzaba para ambos, cuando eran todavía bastante chicos y Argentina se metía a su lado para dormir, escapándose de su casa o, durante el día, se le arrimaba demasiado solo para molestarlo; cuando sus ojos eran de verde intenso y salvaje y lo atravesaban con ganas y ternura.

Ahora estaba ahí, puede que preguntándole en vez de metiéndose, pero haciéndolo de todas formas, mientras lo veía asentir y entonces cerraba la puerta de la casa, sacándose la bufanda y la campera, dejándolas en el sillón de la sala.

Seguía molestándolo a lo largo del día con insinuaciones poco castas, pero se creía ya (a diferencia de antes) lo bastante seguro como para _querer_ empezar a corresponder un poco de lo que el otro _quería_ darle.

No lo miraba, quizá y _solo_ _quizá_ , con el mismo salvajismo que tenían antes y que habían perdido con la inclusión de los europeos, no con los sentimientos inmaduros y explosivos de antes (lo hacía con una profundidad y honestidad remarcable), pero lo veía. Lo atravesaba de todas formas, con una intensidad casta y visibles ganas de comerle los labios y el aliento entero. Y con esa misma expresión lo volvía a besar, quizá sin nervios y más experimentado que la primera vez, pero sintiéndose con la misma emoción.

Le acarició la espalda con calma cuando volvieron a recuperar la paz y sus frentes se juntaron brevemente.

—Y-yo también… —murmuró bajito, cohibido.

—¿Vos también qué?

—Weón —dijo en tono de reclamo, apenas sintiendo lo mucho que había pronunciado esa palabra a lo largo de las últimas horas—. Te… _quiero_.

Mierda que le costó decirlo.

 _Pero mierda que se sintió bien._

 **Fin**


End file.
